The Daughter's Curse
by DionaEnvis
Summary: When walking on the beach, a group of demi-gods find a girl, unconscious. After her arrival at camp, Mr.D goes missing! The girls who find her are sent on a quest to find Mr.D. What they didn't know was that this girl holds the power of life and death of demigods, but how? Why? and who is responsible? I don't own PJO but i do own my original characters!
1. A SortOf Introduction

Chapter 1- A Sort-Of Introduction

Evaline Malone walks on the familiar dirt path of Half-Blood Hill. She looks down to see her two friends Joselyn Hunt, (daughter of Hades) and Sandra Anderson, (daughter of Apollo) standing in a crowd of people. In the center of the crowd, stands Kacey Davidson, the centaur who took over for Chiron, leading capture the flag. Evaline tenses up a bit. _Great, _she thinks, _my first day back and I'm already going to start training._

A cool ocean breeze sweeps through the air, instantly relaxing Eva. She takes a big, deep breath, breathing in the smell of the ocean. A _clink, clink, clink,_ noise interrupts the peacefulness. Joselyn and Sandra are running up the hill, in full battle armour.

"Dude, where have you been? Capture the Flag is about to start!" Joselyn loves Capture the Flag. Being a daughter of Poseidon, Eva only cares about going for a dip in the ocean, or at least a shower right now.

"Umm, I think I'll pass. I've been feeling weird all week." Evaline isn't lying. She HAS been feeling weird all week. Sandra, who hasn't said anything yet, speaks up.

"Get well soon. We'll walk you down to your cabin." With that, they continue down the hill. Near the bottom of hill, Joselyn suddenly stops. Naturally, the two other demi-gods stop as well.

"Oh!" Joselyn exclaims. Evaline turns to face her, slightly alarmed.

"You know your brother, Percy Jackson? Well I heard a rumor that he has been feeling weird all week too! Maybe you should go talk to him?"

Evaline ponders this for a second. "Sure, I'll do that while you girls are playing capture the flag."

A conch horn sounds, signalling the start of Capture the Flag. Joselyn and Sandra put on matching helmets Evaline hasn't noticed they were carrying. _Sandra and Jose are, luckily, on the same team,_ Eva thought. _If they weren't, Joselyn would end up with a sun burn and Sandra would have to fight some dead people._

Joselyn shadow travels, leaving Eva and Sandra. Sandra shoots Evaline a look of sympathy, takes the sword charm from her charm bracelet, and in the blink of an eye it turns into an actual sword.

Before she runs off, Sandra says, "You might want to move, you're in battle ground." Then she sprints off into the woods.

Percy Jackson is in the middle of the "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood" speech. He is at the part about the different places at camp. He is currently explaining what to do if you get lost at camp, and then he sees Evaline. Bad Timing. Percy pauses as the doors to the arena close with a big bang causing the whole 'class' to turn and face her. Eva notices that all of the new demi-gods are separated by what house they are in. Percy is the one who breaks the awkward silence.

"What's up sis?" Percy gestures to his sister to come up to the stage. Evaline walks up to where Percy is standing and whispers in his ear. Percy got the microphone.

"Okay young demi-gods!" Percy says with the type of fake enthusiasm only a sibling would be able to recognize. "That concludes _my_ part of the tour. Now our head Satyr Grover Underwood," he gestures to the door where Grover stands, "will take you around the camp."

Once everyone has left with Grover, the two siblings sit down in the middle of the arena.

"So what's up?" Percy's voice echoes a bit now that the room is empty. Eva gets a huge pain in her stomach right before she was going reply. Her stomach feels like something is squeezing it, trying to get all the juices out. Eva scrunches up her face while lurching forward in pain, holding her belly.

Percy, who feels like this as well but to a lesser extreme, pats his sister on the back, "so you have been getting these pains as well, huh?" there is a long pause afterwards.

15 minutes go by before Eva gets up, mentions, "bye see you at campfire," to her brother, and heads to the door. She is just about to open the door when Sandra comes bursting through the door, followed by Joselyn. Sandra is the first to speak.

"It's time for Campfire!"


	2. Campfire Goes AwryThe Prophecy Plan

Chapter 2- Campfire Goes Awry/The Prophecy Plan

Everyone sits in their house dining tables which surround the wide fire. The sun is just setting, giving the sky a sort of cotton-candy-on-top-of-melted-moon-mist-ice-cream look. There is a bit of a breeze, but other than that it is the perfect night for a campfire.

As always, everyone gets up and throws a piece of food into the fire and prays to a god. Since everyone is claimed by a god, no one prays to be claimed like they used to. Joselyn and Sandra ask that if any of the gods have the power to help Evaline get better, they would. Rachel, the Oracle, sits down first. She only has to pray that the spirit of Delphi doesn't kill her.

After dessert and Mr. D, (D for Dionysus) is finished the announcements, Rachel suddenly begins to shake. Kacey and a few others try to stop the shaking but to no avail. Then it goes silent. The thought on everyone's mind is:

_There hasn't been a prophecy in 10 years..._

Rachel's eyes turn lime green with a bit of a glow. Not a fun color green, but a possessed alien green. She stops shaking and everyone around her backs up a good 5 meters. Suddenly... Nothing. She just sits there, staring at everyone with her green, glowing eyes.

The tension level is high and is showing in the magic fire. (In case you don't know the campfire turns a color depending on the mood of the people around it). Then Rachel Elizabeth Dare starts talking. Her voice low and echoing, as it usually is when she gives a prophecy.

_**A stranger will suddenly appear**_

_**A Half-blood's parent won't be clear**_

_**4 Demigods await the door**_

_**To see what a god has in store**_

_**A beloved one will lie to forever rest**_

_**Only a cursed dagger shall end this quest**_

Then, as if a light turned out, her eyes go black and she flops to the floor like a marionette that got its strings cut off. Everyone waits for her to do something, but Rachel just lays there, eyes closed and motionless. All of the 'new' demi-gods have a look on as if to say, '_holy gods what the Hades just happened?'___Kacey breaks the silence.

"Please remain calm. Everyone except for the Head Halflings go back to your cabins. Head Halflings go to the Big House's meeting room."

Instead of leaving calmly, all of the younger demi-gods start crying, screaming, and running around. Joselyn, Sandra, and Evaline -being the heads of their cabins- sprint to the meeting room.

Kacey and Mr. D stand near the white board at the end of the table. The meeting room is almost exactly the same as a mortal meeting room for CEOs. The only difference is that each chair is decorated according to the gods. (Example: The Zeus chair resembles a lightning bolt, Hades' is a skull, Poseidon's is a dolphin, etc...) The group has been there for an hour trying to decipher the prophecy. Now everyone is talking, trying to get out their ideas of what the prophecy is about.

"Our only problem is," Joselyn yells over everyone's voices. They all go quiet. "That we have a group of campers who haven't been claimed yet."

"Actually," Dionysus says flatly -Clearly, he did give a hellhound about this- "I checked in with the other gods, and they swore on the River Styx that they would claim them by sunset tomorrow." In a more muffled voice, he says, "I've already claimed all of mine."

Kacey is about to talk, when Dionysus cuts her off. "It's strange how I only have sons! Not one 'daddy's little girl'!" Everyone, even Brittany Beau, head of the Aphrodite cabin, who usually is fixing SOMETHING about her appearance, is focused on Dionysus. The weird thing is Dionysus usually doesn't talk about his feelings.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Dionysus looks up to see the head demigods all staring at him. "Stop staring!" Mr. D yells, clearly annoyed now. "THE NEXT PERSON OR HORSE WHO STARES AT ME WILL END UP IN A BOTTLE OF MERLOT!" With that the god leaves. You can always count on Mr. D for a dramatic exit. After he leaves, Kacey awkwardly says

"Meeting adjourned."


	3. The Dream

Chapter 3- The Dream

Joselyn whips and lashes in her bunk. Her pillow, drenched in sweat, has fallen on the floor. She is moving so rapidly, that her bed sheets are soon to follow. At every move, the bed creaks and moans, sounding like it is going to give in. Everyone else in the Hades cabin is used to the beds creaking, so they are sound asleep. Though, the hellhound Kilby doesn't like the noisy bed.

Kilby jumps on the bed, making it creak even more under her weight. Kilby starts nudging Joselyn's hand with her nose. She decides that she isn't going to wake Joselyn out of her misery with a canine touch, but a human touch would do the trick- she is a VERY smart hellhound.

She lunges off the bed and starts sprinting towards the guy's half of the cabin where she finds Nico. As soon as Kilby touches Nico, he bolts up alarmingly and grabs for his Stygian Iron Sword which he keeps on the wall beside his bed. When he realizes it is just Kilby, he relaxes.

"Kilby!" Nico exclaims. "What is it girl?"

Kilby runs to the archway that connects the two sides then stops and gestures for Nico to Follow. He does.

A shrilling scream comes out of Joselyn's mouth. _Not this AGAIN,_ Nico thinks while sighing.

"Joselyn? Earth to Josel-antern?" Nico steps a little closer, but when he does, Nico kicks something under Joselyn's bed. He crouches and sees her drenched-with-sweat pillow. Once up, Nico shakes Joselyn cautiously. She instantly stops shaking at his touch and looks at peace. Nico lets out a sigh as he turns to head back to the guys' half.

He is about to go back when he hears his sister talk."Nico?" Joselyn whimpers groggily.

Nico turns around. Joselyn is a mess. Her hair is frizzy in some places, sweaty in others, and knotted. She is white as a ghost, whiles her bed, pajamas, face, and a little bit of the floor is drenched in her sweat. _The Aphrodite children would die if they saw Jose right now. Then again, they might look at it as a huge project, _Nico thinks. Coming back to the present, Nico walks back over, sits on her bed- feeling a small _squish _when he sits down- and gives her a hug. After they part Nico looks her in her eyes. _It's weird how everyone's eyes seem just black while hers has a twinkle in them. _Nico thinks.

"It was just a dream." Nico attempts to sound firm yet soothing, but he ends up sounding like he thinks it is no big deal, when it is big deal. Usually godlings of the Big Three's dreams are either events that are going to happen, or events that have recently happened but affect the future.

"So tell me about your dream." Nico says while slipping a recording device, (the one on his phone), onto the bed. His plan is that he will play it to Percy or Kacey. _**NOT **__Dionysus,_ Nico thought, _Dionysus probably wouldn't care._

Joselyn takes a deep breath- either to get strength or to get some air into her lungs, Nico doesn't know which.

"Okay, here it goes…."

It was just a normal Friday at Campbell High. The sun was out, the sky a neon blue color, and there was a slight breeze that made it not too hot and not too cold.

A girl sat with her two friends in the grassy field that was behind the school. The girl (in which the focus of the dream is on) had long hair as black as night. Her eyes were a magnificent emerald green color, surrounded by the pale skin that covered her body. The girl looked about 5ft and 5inches. She was wearing a typical school uniform; knee-long navy blue satin skirt, opaque white button up blouse, and black dress shoes with white ankle socks. A grade 11 English textbook sat in front of her on the grass where the group of girls were sitting.

Her friends looked totally relaxed, while the girl looked as if something had happened that made her paranoid. While her two friends were peacefully studying -one laying on their stomach, the other on her back- the girl was clicking and unclicking her pen rapidly.

At every single noise -someone moving/shifting, animals in the forest that surrounded the field, even when the wind picked up- she would look in the direction the noise came from. Her dyslexia made it hard to read the English textbook, and her paranoia was partly because of her ADHD.

The friend lying on her back sat up curiously and concerning.

"A little paranoid there, hun?"

There was a pause.

"No, my dyslexia is really is really bad at the moment, it's making hard to study."

The girl laying on her stomach, without getting up, said, "do you want to tell Mrs. Dracon? She'll understand!"

"NO!" the girl replied quickly. "I don't want any SPECIAL TREATMENT!"

Silence. The girl didn't realize that she had yelled and the whole field had heard her. Mrs. Dracon was walking over. Before she could even reach the group the girl was running to the nearest field exit, hot tears streaming down her face.

The bathroom was empty, at least it looked empty to the girl. She went to one of the 3 sinks, each one with a mirror. The girl had to bend a bit because she was in the grade nine bathroom.

As the girl was wiping her face she heard a noise. The girl looked around for some sort of weapon she could use just in case it was the school's bully. The only thing she could find was a toilet plunger.

Suddenly there was a woman coming out of the third stall. The girl looked at the woman surprised. _How did she get in?_ The woman stared at her. Three simple words came out of the woman's mouth.

"**Time to **_**DIE**_"

The words were raspy, almost a croak. They were like little daggers plunging into the girls emotions. A chill went up the girl's spine causing her to shiver and blink. In that split second the woman had transformed into this _creature_. The creature had long, leathery, black wings, each with 4 knife-sharp talons at the end. The creature stared at her, making eye contact, its eyes like black marbles staring into the widened eyes of the girl. She felt like the creature was staring into her soul.

Instinct would be for the girl to run out of the bathroom screaming. Instead she whispered

"Why would you want to kill me?"

Without answering, the _thing_ attacked. _Now_the girl ran away in terror, the creature advancing on her. She whipped around to see where the thing was. Now there were _three_ of the exact same creature, all flying after her.

_Oh, crap_, the girl thought. She looked around, trying to find somewhere to hide or someone to possibly help. To her left was a forest, the same forest as the one that almost completely surrounded the field of her school._ Nope, it would take hours to navigate that forest_ she thought. To her right was the highway, but beyond that was a cliff that dropped off into the Atlantic Ocean.

The girl ran up to the edge of the cliff to see how far away the lower ground was. From the top of the cliff she could see Long Island.

"BOO!"

The girl shrieked as all three creatures gripped her shoulders and legs. She closed her eyes as they flew over the cliff's edge, and left her to plummet into the murky waters of the Atlantic Ocean…

Nico is silent. He has never heard of a dream about someone who doesn't look familiar (familiar being that they don't have a satyr watching them). Then he realizes that his phone is still recording. He takes his phone, hits stop, and jumps off the bed all in one swift move.

"How about we both go back to sleep. Except you are going to go to a different bunk since yours is all wet," Nico whispers. He checks his phone, 3:00 am. After his sister Joselyn is back to sleep, Nico trudges back to his bed, falling asleep instantly.


	4. The Girl

**Chapter ****4- The Girl**

Today, the Apollo and Hades cabins are scheduled to have swim time. Sandra Anderson is excited because Evaline is on beach duty (being a daughter of Poseidon it would be easy), and Joselyn's cabin will be there. Sandra grabs her towel, goggles, and sunscreen (although she doesn't need it being a daughter of Apollo), then she pulls out some clothes for afterwards. Once all packed up, she jogs over to the Hades Cabin to wait for Joselyn.

After ten minutes of waiting for Joselyn, Sandra walks into the girl's side of the cabin, wondering what is taking her so long. Joselyn stands near her bed, eyeing two swimsuits indecisively. She looks up and sees Sandra.

"I can't decide which one to wear! This one," Joselyn gestures to a bikini that is black with colourful, fake paint splatters on it, "Makes me look pale, but it compliments my tan. This one," she gestures to a devil red bikini that says 'Hell's Angel' on it, "Was a gift from my dad. It compliments my body perfectly."

Sandra laughs at Joselyn's bikinis.

"I think you should wear the red one" Sandra says in between giggles. Joselyn bolts to the bathroom to put it on. When Joselyn finally comes out, she grabs her already-packed bag and, together, she and Sandra walk down to the beach.

"EVA!" Joselyn shrieks when she sees her. Sandra is running to catch up with Joselyn.

"How are you feeling?" Sandra asks, a little out of breath.

She can tell that something is wrong. Eva looks at Sandra.

"The pains are gone, but I have this odd feeling that I should be doing something right now. The thing is I don't know what!" Eva says, frustrated. An idea comes to Sandra.

"How about we take a walk down the beach? You know, to take your mind off of it!" She turns to Joselyn, already knowing her answer by the excited expression on her face.

"What about you, Eva?" they say in unison.

Eva looks from one to the other.

"Sure. I'll get my brother Steward Adams to take my place. He has this remote control that has power over the ocean."

After Steward takes Eva's place, the girls start walking down the beach. In about an hour into their walk, they had swam, built a sand castle then destroyed it, and successfully collected enough sea glass to build a bottle. Now as they are walking- about 5 minutes away from the camp, Sandra suddenly stops. Joselyn and Eva stop as well.

"Look over there! What is that?" Sandra says, pointing to a figure on the shoreline. Eva shrugs.

"It's probably a dead jellyfish." Eva suggests.

"No, it's something that is alive. I would have known if it was dead." Joselyn counters. Sandra runs up to it. The other two watch her touch it, then roll it over. Sandra stifles a gut wrenching shriek, causing Eva and Joselyn to run over to her. Joselyn freezes when she sees what it is. Eva is shocked as well.

"Th-th-thats the g-girl from m-m-my dr-dream" Joselyn stutters.

Sandra and Eva go right to work; they pick the girl up out of the cold ocean and place her on the warm sand, while Joselyn still stands in shock.

"Sandra, you check on Jose while I check to see if this girl is breathing." Eva says as she puts her hand a few centimeters away from the girl's mouth. Hot air caresses Evaline's hand. She looks up to see how Sandra is doing.

"Hey, Sandra? The girl is breathing, but unconscious. How's Jose?" Eva calls.

Sandra snaps her fingers in front of Joselyn's face, making her shake her head and look up.

"Sandra, you go grab your towel so we can carry her. You and I will take her head, while Joselyn takes her feet."

A few minutes of silence pass as they pick the girl up and carry her down the beach. Joselyn can't handle the silence, and decides to break it.

"She is so short! I mean, I know I'm tall, but she is shorter than both of you! She looks about 5ft. 3 inches."

Eva gives her a 'really, you're saying that NOW?' look. The group doesn't talk for a few awkward seconds. Then Eva decides to change the subject.

"What should we call her until she wakes up?"

Joselyn is the first one to respond.

"I think we should call her Snow White because of her long black hair, cold pale skin, and we found her unconscious!"

Eva and Sandra laugh as they nod in agreement.

As soon as they get to the camp, a crowd of campers swarms them- like paparazzi when a celebrity goes by- everyone abuzz with questions. Questions that people usually ask as if the group knew ANYTHING about her. Percy luckily comes to the rescue by using his authority as Activities Director/Swordsmen to get the crowd back to their normal routines.

Once everyone is back on their regular schedules, Percy picks up 'Snow White' and piggybacks her to the infirmary, letting the girls rest their arms. Percy sends a satyr to find Kacey as Nico, the infirmary's helper, rushes over with some nectar and ambrosia.

Kacey comes in a few minutes later and asks Eva some questions- she is the calmest of the group. She asks questions like 'where did you find her' and 'how'. Then Kacey gives a satyr some instructions, and trots away. Percy pulls Eva away from the group, out of earshot.

"Have the pains stopped for you?"

Eva nods. Looking back at the walk on the beach, her pains had decreased the closer she got to where they had found Snow White. She hadn't noticed because she had been too busy having fun. Then Eva realizes something.

"Percy?" Eva whispers, her voice a little shaky.

"Yes?" Percy's look is full of concern. Eva gulps.

"The first line of the prophecy has come true."

Percy mutters something under his breath, and then puts his hero face on.

"We have to tell Kacey, since Dionysus isn't here. What was the first line again?"

Joselyn pokes into their conversation at this point. At first she looks confused, twirling a fiery orange lock between her fingers, and then once she gets it, she makes a face that is a mix of surprise and fear.

"The first line of the prophecy is: A stranger will suddenly appear. No one knows this girl. Usually a satyr or known demigod finds the unknown Halfling!" Eva explains to Percy and Joselyn. Joselyn gestures to Sandra and Nico, asking them to come over. Reluctantly, they come to join the huddled group.

"I think that Snow White is the girl of the prophecy" Eva explains to Nico and Sandra. They give her the exact same look Joselyn had given earlier. Awkward silence follows...

Percy points at Nico then at the bed Snow White is on.

"You know you should be over there helping." Percy smirks as Nico's cheeks turn pink -which is rare- and he stalks over to the bed where Snow White lay. Percy continues, "I'm going to talk with Kacey, to see what to do. I think Nico, you girls, and I should take shifts to watch her. You all cool with that?"

With hurried nods, the girls say yes.

"How was your shift?" Joselyn asks a very tired Sandra. Sandra and one of her sisters, Sam McDonald (whom they recruited to help) took the night shift on account of everyone had to do at least one night shift and one day shift. It had been a week since they found 'Snow White'.

"It was *yawn* uneventful. The most exciting thing was feeding her Nectar. She couldn't suck it, so I had to open her mouth while Sam poured it down in between breaths."

Joselyn shudders. She felt bad for them, having to do stuff like that.

"How about you girls go take a nap?" Joselyn suggests. Sandra trudges off to her cabin, Sam close behind. Joselyn grabs a chair, plops it down beside Snow White's bed, and sits down. Now closer to her, Joselyn takes the chance to observe her.

_She has sand in her long black hair, __and all over her clothes. She is wearing a school uniform; white blouse, navy blue shirt, stockings, dress shoes, and a coat_, Joselyn notes. Joselyn notices some red substance staining the girl's blouse. Joselyn glances closer and realizes in horror that it's blood. The blood was hard to see because of her coat, but still just noticeable.

"NICO!?" Joselyn yells. Nico rushes over, in his own gothic little way.

"Is she awake?"

"Does she LOOK awake?" Joselyn replies flatly. "She is bleeding at the shoulders! Nico, go get a doctor or something!" She commands alarmingly.

Nico leaves the room, running briskly. Joselyn looks down at Snow White to check for any more cuts, scrapes, or other wounds. She tries to be as gentle as she can, but decides just to let Nico, who is now walking back over with a satyr doctor, handle it. The satyr is carrying nectar, ambrosia, and bandages while Nico is carrying an assortment of liquids. The satyr sets up a station next to the bed to put the equipment on. He looks at Joselyn.

"State areas of damage"

"Ummm her shoulders, and her left hip. Also, deep gashes along both of her legs; claw shaped."

With that, the satyr goes to work.

Nico and Joselyn sit there in silence, with a hawk-like stare on the girl. The silence is getting awkward, especially because Nico is clicking his tongue. He looks at his sister.

"How did you girls NOT see her bleeding?" Di Angelo questions.

"Well, I guess that we were more focused on getting help. We didn't notice, let alone check."

Nico ponders this for about 10 minutes.

_**Then the**__**re was a rustle…...**_


	5. A Brighter Dae

**Chapter 5- A Brighter Dae**

_Snow White's POV_

_Cookies...Cookies... Home-made chocolate chip cookies made by my mother, baked so that the chocolate melts in your mouth, making your taste buds tingle with delight... WAIT! Why do I taste cookies?_ I think as the rich taste dances on my tongue, even though there's nothing there.

Then it hits me. The crazy events that had occurred over the past few days flood into my memory like a brick wall, slamming me out of my thoughts of cookies What day is it? Why is it so dark? I open my eyes, only to be greeted by a bright light shining into them causing me to shut them instantly. Why is there a bright light? Where am I? I try to lift my head up but it feels as if it is filled with lead._ I won't give up though_ I think to myself. With that in mind, I lift up my head successfully and open my eyes again. This time though, I open them slowly, allowing my eyes to adjust so I can observe the room I'm in.

The first color I see is white. White walls, white floor, white bed sheets, and white doctor coats someone is wearing. I try to prop myself on my elbows to get a better view, but as soon as I put pressure on them, an intense, stinging pain surges from my shoulders to my elbows. I collapse back onto the bed, my shoulders slamming into a fluffy pillow. That's when I notice a boy and a girl, each sitting in a chair, staring at my green eyes with a shocked expression. The girl took out her cell phone and called someone named Evaline. The boy ran to get some water, which I admit, I could really use right now.

The girl has fiery orange hair that falls a little past her shoulders. She is tall, probably about 5ft 8inches. The girl's eyes are black; as if someone spilled ink all over the iris except for the fact there is a twinkle in them. The boy, whom comes back with the water, was Goth. Black hair, eyes, and clothes (apart from the navy blue jeans he was wearing). They look like complete opposites but I can tell that they are related.

The girl walks over to my bedside and puts her hand on my shoulder. I wince when she touches me, and try to move away, but I realize that the bed is just a little bigger than me, so I can't. She takes her hand away awkwardly, apology written all over her face.

"Sorry! Perhaps I should give you some information. My name is Joselyn Hunt, and this is my brother Nico." She gestures to the guy with the water, Nico. "You are in the infirmary because my friends and I -you will meet them later- found you washed up on the beach. Just to let you know, you have deep gashes on your shoulders and legs. The ones are your legs are really bad, so you're not going to be able to walk for a few days." The gir- I mean Joselyn- talks as if she was happy that I wouldn't be able to walk for a few days. Then, she gives me an evil mastermind look.

"I could give you piggy back rides because you're so small!" Joselyn says as if she is talking to a baby. Joselyn lowers her eyebrows.

"Hey, how come you haven't said anything?"

Nico puts the glass of water on the table so I can reach it.

"Probably because she didn't get the chance to" he chuckles in a muffled voice. Joselyn shoots him an annoyed glare.

Just then, three people come through the entrance door of the infirmary. One girl is in a wheelchair. She has a name tag on that reads Kyaec Diansovd on it. _No, that's not it, stupid dyslexia_, I think to myself. She has short brown hair that just brushes her shoulders. She has brilliant, kind and caring blue eyes. The other two walk over so that they are on the left side of my bed. I look up at them curiously, somewhat straining my neck. Joselyn cuts in.

"Snow White, this is Evaline Malone," she gestures to one of the girls standing to my left. Evaline is staring at me with soft blue-green eyes, filled with questioning as if she wants to ask me a whole bunch of things but at the same time doesn't want to be too demanding. She has light brown hair that falls into curls just past her shoulders.

"And this is Sandra Anderson." Joselyn gestures to the girl on the right of Evaline. This girl has chestnut brown, curly hair that hangs in a ponytail at the moment -in the ponytail it just brushes the bottom of her neck. She has brown eyes which are looking at me with an expression that says "I'm astonished you're alive!" _Wait, did Joselyn just call me __**Snow White**__?_

I try to talk, but end up sounding like I'm Darth Vader when he's breathing under his mask. I painfully reach out my right arm, wincing in the process, to try and grab the glass of water. Joselyn looks from the pained expression on my face to the water, realizing what I want, and passes it to me. I gulp it down, the cool wetness going down with ease. It feels as if my throat is a desert with dying plants and animals, and then a rain storm comes and refreshes the land. I shove the glass in Joselyn's direction. Then I clear my throat.

"Why did you just call me Snow White?!" My voice echoes in the infirmary, making it sounding like I want to backhand someone, when really… I am scared. I don't like being in such new situations so fast. Surprisingly, Joselyn doesn't back away or wince at my voice, unlike the others. She just starts laughing.

"Well we didn't know your name, so we nicknamed you Snow White" Joselyn explains. She looks at Sandra and Evaline with an amused look on her face. "With that voice, do you think she is an Ares kid?"

_Ares kid? What the HECK?! Isn't Ares a Greek god? Why are they talking about mythology?_

"Are you guy's_**nuts**_? There are no such things as Greek gods!" I exclaim. Luckily, my voice doesn't echo this time. In fact, it is somewhere between a whisper and normal talking.

"Well, we can cross Ares off the list," Joselyn says flatly, then looks at me, "Unless you have a sudden urge to start a war or fight." Joselyn muses.

I am mad, and confused.

"Are you guys listening to me? You people are ALL crazy!"

Kacey stands up out of her wheelchair, but where her waist is supposed to be, there is a horses body! I start hyperventilating as she trots over next to Joselyn. Joselyn swiftly walks up to the headboard, and attempts to massage my shoulders. Before she can touch them, Evaline notices what she is going to do.

"Uhhh, Joselyn?!" Evaline exclaims. Joselyn looks at her alarmed with a deer-in-the-headlights expression on her face.

"What?"

"Her shoulders, remember?" Eva says while pointing. Joselyn rushes back to the right side of the bed.

"OMG I totally forgot!" Her face is a mask of apology. "Sorry Snow!"

I burst. I can't help it. They are overwhelming, confusing, and frustrating me.

"STOP CALLING ME SNOW WHITE! I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW! AND WHY IS KACEY HALF HORSE? WHERE THE HELL AM I? HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN HERE WITH YOU STRANGERS WATCHING ME? AND WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT MYTHICAL GODS LIKE THEY ARE REAL?" I yell at the top of my lungs. Some of the people outside the infirmary rush in with wild looks on their faces. So I did the practical thing and fainted.

I wake up with only three people around my bed; Evaline, Nico, and Kacey. When Kacey sees I am awake, she stands up-she was sitting on her horse's butt.

_Nope, I wasn't dreaming_, I think to myself. Kacey notices me staring at her horse-end.

"I know, I've got a real horses' ass." She says to me. "How are you feeling?"

My shoulders don't hurt anymore, even when I touch them. Now that I am feeling better, I sit up against the pillows but am unable to move my legs from the knee down -i.e. wiggle toes, tense up muscles, etc...- they aren't numb or asleep because I feel a sharp intense pain spread up my legs.

"Where are Joselyn and Sandra?" I say while yawning and I hauling myself all the way up into a sitting position, grunting a few times in the process. Kacey looks at Evaline.

"Sandra got Joselyn out of her after you fainted, she was confusing and overwhelming you, which causes stress, which isn't good for healing. Your shoulders are healed to just marks- a mix of my power over water and Sandra's hymn of healing. We tried to help your legs, but to no ado."

"Powers over water?!" I say to myself in amazement.

"Yes, power over water. I'm a daughter of Poseidon." She is dead-serious. She leans in closer for emphasis. "The Greek gods are REAL. Joselyn is a daughter of Hades, and Sandra is a daughter of Apollo. We are called Demigods, and you are one. Otherwise, you wouldn't have made it inside the boarders of camp."

There is a long silence that follows. I feel a weird, itching feeling in my shirt. _I'm still wearing my school uniform, it's filled with sand!_

Without thinking clearly, I pull the blanket off, swinging my legs over the side, and try to stand up... but since my legs aren't healed, I fall to the ground in pain. Nico is faster and stronger than he looks, because he catches me mid-air.

"Trying to run away now?" he jokes, but with little humor in his voice.

"I want to take a bath," I simply say as Kacey trots over to help. Nico picks me up; one arm griping my back, the other under my knees.

"I've got her Kacey, but Percy might be better at this than me."

"Is that so?" A voice says from the door. Coming into the infirmary is a sort of tall guy, with raven black hair and sea-green eyes. Nico passes me to him.

"Where are we headed?" the boy asks. Kacey whispers into Nico's ear, to which he nods. They turn to Percy.

"Percy, you are heading off to the Aphrodite Cabin. Time to wash her up and show her off to Camp Half-blood!" Instructs Kacey with enthusiasm. "But before you go to the Aphrodite cabin, what's your real name?"

I don't trust them with my actual name, they might Google it. The thing is, I have a criminal record because at every school I have ever gone to I always seem to find a way to explode something in the school. Also, the people who REALLY explode the stuff are creatures, and the police never believe me. So instead I give them my nickname.

"My name is Dae."

Percy smiles down at me -which isn't hard because he's so big and buff.

"Well, Dae, Welcome to Camp Half-blood!"


	6. Cabin Placement

**Chapter 6- Cabin Placement**

Everyone stares as Perrry carries me outside. It could be the fact he's popular, or the fact that I'm covered in sand from head to toe. Either way it is creepy having everyone's eyes on me, like I was some sort of God! I don't like it so I decide to cuddle closer to Peter. He realize that the crowd is scaring me a bit, so he gives them a 'back away' look, making them snap out of their trance. All except for one dude who is playing Pinochle with a half-man half-horse thing.

"That's Dionysus" Patrick whispers when he notices me staring. "He's the Greek God of Wine, Parties, and Berries." He turns to Dionysus. "Dionysus this is Dae. She is still unclaimed, so can you Iris-message Olympus? You know what will happen if you don't."

The God stares at me with big eyes, alarmingly, and then looks around. He mutters something while he gets up and runs off towards what I think is the big house.

I am getting curious to why Peter is carrying me and not and not getting something to put me in or on.

"Peter? I say.

"Actually," he chuckles. "It's Percy. Anyway, go on."

I blush. "Why don't you, like, call over a half-horse person for me to ride instead of carrying me?" I ask.

"Some centaurs don't like to be ridden."

We walk until I see some cabins placed in the form of a big U. I know which one is the Aphrodite Cabin right away, and think, _Oh Gods_. The Aphrodite Cabin is the only pink cabin in the U. A group of girls are texting when we approach. Percy clears his throat and they look up in unison.

"Girls, this is Dae. You girls probably know who she is by now. Would you mind texting some of your cabin mates? You're going to clean her up and give her a make-over."

The girls squeal with joy and start rapidly texting. I give Percy an alarming look to which he just laughs. Soon after, a stampede of boys and girls come running towards us. They all start chatting about what to do, which turns into fighting over whose going to do what. In the end, they decide that the girls will be washing me up, (that includes bath, brush hair, and basically do a spa treatment), while the guys are going to do my hair, make-up, and clothes selection, (to which I have no say). They all rush in, chatting about what scents I like, different opinions about my style, and other ways to Barbie me up. One of the girls skips out with a styling chair on wheels, stopping right in front of Percy and me.

"Alrighty! Percy you can set er' down and leave the gal with us!" She says with an enthusiastic Texas accent, trying not to sound excited. Percy carefully places me on the chair. I kind of don't want him to leave me in the doll House filled with Barbie's and Ken's.

"If you're not an Aphrodite kid, then this will be like Hades."

He left me rolling into the Aphrodite Cabin without being able to move myself out.

I have come to the conclusion I'm not a Daughter of Aphrodite. For one, I'm really quiet whilst in their company. Well, most of the time. The amount of talking I have done so far has been pleading them to let me wear a bathing suit while in the bath. I convince them, luckily. Also, they are gossiping pretty much the whole time about who's dating who, who likes who, and some rumors. I have learned that Percy is engaged to a girl named Annabeth, Joselyn has been in a relationship with a Hephaestus kid named Cole Phlegon for a few months now, and a Hermes kid named Ammon Nikomedes likes Evaline A LOT and is planning to ask her out sometime this summer, all during the course of washing my sandy hair. Then again, they have used FIVE different products in my long, used to be sandy, hair.

Right now, I'm all clean, fresh, and off to styling (borrowing one of the girl's clothes). All of the 'Kens' have an evil stylist's look upon their faces when I roll in. I really want to run away, but I can't. I have tried a couple of times while in this Barbie house. One of them comes over to take me from the person pushing the styling chair.

"We've got plans for you, deary." He whispers in my ear evilly. I look back at him.

"Actually my name is Dae."I reply back bitterly. Me talking is apparently the other guys' cue to crowd around me and start asking questions. Questions about my style, favorite colors, and I hear one person ask me if I like Gerbils. Every answer I give them –reluctantly- one person will write a note down.

Once done with the questions, they each go to work, drawing an outfit according to what I had said. Then I can't believe my eyes! The sketches, once finished, come _off_ the page and grow to my size! One of the boys texts one of his sisters to get ready for me to come over. I know this because he then rolls me over to the 'Barbie' section. The rest of the boys rush over with the outfits. The girls vote on which one I should wear first and then all but two girls leave so I can get dressed.

The outfit that wins is a bit out of my style. I like wearing graphic tees or tank tops with baggy pants, jeans, or jean shorts. The outfit they voted on is a tank top and skirt, that when you tuck in the top looks like I'm wearing a dress. The tank top has a dark pink and white diamond pattern on it, while the skirt is black with a thick, elastic waistband. Once I have it on, the girls take two steps backwards to look at their brother's work.

"You look... BEAUTIFUL!" the older one cries out. The other girl signals one of the guys to come in. This guy is buff, more buff than the others. He comes behind me, and picks me up by the armpits, making sure that my feet have no weight on them. He then carries me over to the full-body mirror. The pink brings out my long, now glossy, black hair, the skirt puffs out a bit, just brushing my knee caps, hiding my thighs. I really like it, which is somewhat showing on my face. It is apparently enough for the two girls because they are clapping their hands. The older one walks over.

"Thanks Jacque, you can put er' down now," After he puts me back on the styling chair and leaves, the older one turns to me, kneeling so that we are eye-level. She sticks out her hand prompting me to shake it. I take it.

"My name is Brittany Beau, Head of the Aphrodite Cabin. I already know who _you_ are! Your name is Dae. Do you have a last name?"

I nod. She looks at me expectantly, but since I told Kacey my initials-which ironically make a name- I can't tell her anything.

"I'm not telling some random person I just met my last name." I whisper, breaking eye-contact with her. She curses softly.

"Well, you're not an Aphrodite kid, so I better call Percy." Brittany sighs.

A knock on the door makes me jump. Percy walks in with his hands over his closed eyes.

"Is she decent? A GUY'S definition of decent?"

"Ya mean with clothes on 'n' everything? Yup!"

Percy slowly opens his eyes while bringing his hands down. He looks at me, impressed. "So what's the verdict?"

"That was hell. What's next?" I say flatly.

Brittany looks disappointed. "You didn't like ANY of it?"

"I don't like multiple complete strangers touching me and bathing me and acting like I'm a little kid that doesn't know anything!" I exclaim through clenched teeth, a few tears streaming down my face. Percy looks like he wants to comfort me and say "it's okay" but it would have been too awkward. Instead, he comes over and picks me up with his strong muscular arms. But instead of carrying me in his arms, he swings me onto his back into a piggy back position telling me to hold on tight.

_He is acting more like a brother than a guy who is doing his job_, I think. Percy walks out, muttering a thank you to Brittany, and brings out a clip-board. After crossing out Aphrodite, there are only 5 names not crossed out yet; Athena, Apollo, Demeter, Dionysus, and Hephaestus.

"Well, let's see if you are musically inclined."

After breaking three reeds, shattering glass while hitting a high pitched note on a flute, getting nothing out of the brass instruments, and somehow lodging a mallet in a drum without actually breaking the drum open, it is time to see if I can sing. Let's just say the high note in Dream On by Aerosmith I hit, explodes the karaoke machine into a million pieces causing everyone except Sandra and Sam (Samantha is her real name. But don't call her that unless you want a serious sunburn), was angry with me.

Percy sighs as he crosses off Apollo.

"Was it _that_ bad?" I ask.

Percy looks at me with a 'get ready for the bad news' expression.

"I could hear the flute noise from the other side of camp."

I didn't even get a chance to respond. Evaline Malone bursts through the door.

"Dionysus is missing."

I get to see the Meeting Room in the Big House. It's not like Percy, Sandra, and Evaline could just leave me in the Apollo Cabin, so they bring me with them. Everyone is there except for the head of the Hermes Cabin. The seat is empty.

Kacey sits in her wheelchair at the end of the ping pong table-which is used for meetings. Since I am considered a 'guest', Joselyn persuades Kacey to let me sit on her lap. Everyone is abuzz with questions like "where is Dionysus, What the Hades is going on", and I heard one person ask, "Why is SHE here" (referring to me). Kacey brings out a gavel and whacks the table. Instantly everyone falls silent.

"We have two orders of business. The first is: Who last saw or spoke with Dionysus?" Kacey looks around the room, hopeful, but is greeted by dead silence. Then, I remember something I saw earlier today.

"Um, when I was in the Apollo Cabin, I saw someone walk by."

Everyone's eyes are on me, everyone except for Kacey's who is jotting down notes rapidly.

"Okay, I will get some of his children to investigate that."

Just then, three boys walk in, the two youngest in some sort of handcuffs. The two boys –twins, one with black hair, the other with reddish- have a guilty look on their face. Kacey trots over to them, the oldest boy looks very mad at the other two.

"Tell Kacey and the rest of the Cabin heads what you two did."

Kacey has her hands crossed in front of her chest, one eyebrow raised. The one with red hair speaks up.

"We... Um... spiked the Nectar before feeding time."

Kacey looks at me then back at the twins, who aren't meeting her gaze.

"MILES AND TYRONE STOLL!" She yells angrily but then calms herself down.

"When exactly did you do this?"

The one I believe to be Miles mumbles something inaudible. The bigger guy tightens the cuffs in one swift move, causing Miles to whimper.

"This morning!" Miles yelps. Then, it clicks for everyone. I woke up this morning. Everyone starts staring at me. Some of them in shock, others with their heads cocked to the side. Maybe it is the fact Joselyn is playing with my hair? No, because Kacey isn't asking everyone to stop, she is starring to! I feel Joselyn stop playing with my hair. Wait… everyone isn't looking at me, they are looking at the silvery purple wine glass with a vine wrapped around it floating above my head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey viewers! I would just like to say that I'm sorry this chapter came late (due to homework **** ). I would like to thank my editor-Pen Name: Emery- for editing it!**

Chapter 7- Part 1-Healing Hypothesis

Dae's POV

Right now I am trying to find the Dionysus Cabin. This should be easy, but it isn't. Thinking about what happened after I got claimed confuses me even more...

_Flashback_

_The first person to talk is my new half-brother. _

"_I have a sister!" he says in amazement. Joselyn rolls us over toward where he is sitting. He stands awkwardly and walks towards me. We don't hug, don't high-five each other like normal just-met-brother-and-sister. We just stand there staring, dead silence in the room. I can smell him from where I am sitting; Alcohol and grapes. Kacey clears her throat. _

"_Greg Allchoo, meet your sister Dae." _

_The first thing my just-met half brother says to me is: _

"_No last name?" _

_I slowly nod my head, still shocked by all of this. He looks at me expectantly. _

"_Well? What is it?" _

_I study him. Greg has messy black hair like Dionysus'. He looks half Greek, one quarter African, and one quarter Polish, yet he speaks perfect English. The only thing that resembles his father is his hair and his eyes. Greg looks about 18 years old, standing at about 6ft 1 inch. For some reason, I don't trust him. _

"_I'm not telling you," I whisper to him. He gives me a look of hate and hurt. _

"_Not telling your own brother?!" _

_His eyes turn a dark murky green color. Suddenly thick green vines sprout from the ground, grabbing me off of Joselyn's lap. The Head of –what I'm guessing- Ares brings out a sword and cuts the vines off while another person restrains Greg. The vines shrink back into the ground, releasing me onto my feet. I yelp in pain as my knees buckle and I fall, almost hitting the floor. Almost. A guy- not sure what cabin he is from- catches me. _

_Once all the drama is over, everyone settles down a bit and Greg is escorted out by the Head of the Ares Cabin. I get to sit in the Dionysus chair while the council discusses different ways to possibly heal my legs. _

"_How about an Apollo kid plays a healing hymn?" A girl suggests. _

"_No, we tried that already," Sandra replies. _

"_What about rubbing Nectar on the wound?" Brittany Beau suggests. Everyone looks at her like she is crazy. _

"_Rubbing it in would be the same as if she drank Nectar, and we don't want to kill her!" Exclaims the girl from Athena. An idea comes to me while looking at the Hermes twins. _

"_What if you rub or pour Alcohol on them? I mean, I woke up because they spiked the Nectar, so it should work if the alcohol isn't mixed with anything; the power of healing would be greater." _

_Everyone's eyes are on me. Kacey whispers something to Eva. Evaline nods while standing up and leaves the room in a rush. _

_After Eva is gone, Kacey looks at me empathetically. _

"_Now, I will warn you, this might hurt and cause some pain on your part." _

_My eyes widen. _

"_P-p-p-p-pain?" I stammer, my voice rising up a few octaves. Everyone suddenly is so far away. Someone from the end of the table voices up. _

"_Do you have a fear of pain?" he asks with a half chuckle, half serious tone. _

"_Why would you say that?" _

_He grins. "Well, for one thing, as soon as the word pain was mentioned, you jumped up and subconsciously used your power over vines to get up on the ceiling." _

_He's right. The boy crawls up the veins to where I am on the ceiling with such swiftness all I can do is gape. Now I can see he him better and I instantly feel that I can trust him without knowing why or how. _

"_Come on, let's return to the ground." _

_For some reason I obey him. His voice is so gentle and calming. I slide down the vines back into the Dionysus chair. _

_The girl from the Athena Cabin- Her name tag states that her name is Adria Athane- looks at me as if she is studying. Without a single notice in advance she reaches out and hugs me. _

"_I feel bad for you" she whispers in my ear as we pull away. _

"_Why?" _

"_Demigods feel pain quite often." _

_With that, Eva walks in the room. _

"_The Dionysus Cabin is ready for you"_

End Flashback

Now we are heading to the Dionysus Cabin. I have Joselyn, Sandra, the guy who got me down from the ceiling, Eva, and Kacey with me. Kacey wants me to navigate so I can learn how to get around camp. They promised to help out if I ever get too confused. Finally, after I thought I was lost, a cabin with vines hanging down from the roof and party streamers thrown at random places comes into view. Kacey sighs with relief.

"As a reward, would you like me to pull you the rest of the way?"

Since I am a thrill seeker, I nod my head. Kacey then draws out a rope and ties it around her "waist" then passes the other end to me to hold on to.

The feeling is great! The wind in my hair, the adrenaline rush, the styling chair- which the Aphrodite kids let me use to get around- is hitting every little bump … and the feeling of falling. I suddenly remember that time on the cliff and what happened...

"Stop, STOP!" I yell. Kacey stops, the others running to catch up. The guy's face is full of concern.

"What is it?"

I shake my head 'no'.

"Why won't you tell us? Why won't you tell us anything about you?" His voice not full of frustration, but with curiosity. I look into his navy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't know you guys too well, and you're all crazy!"

"What do you mean crazy?" He asks in a cautionary tone.

"Well, do you people really think this is all real? Like, Greek gods and stuff? For all I know I could just be having a very vivid dream! I will wake up back at Campbell High with my friends Rhys Henderson and Emily MacDooley beside me." I realize I just gave them the names of my two best friends AND the school I go to. The guy smiles while writing down the information he just learned.

"CRAP!" I exclaim. He smiles at me, half chuckling.

"Hmm… Who knew getting you frustrated would get you to spill some secrets you have been hiding."

I blush as we walk/roll the rest of the way to the Dionysus Cabin, in silence.

Part Two- Like Brother, Unlike Sister

Everyone stares at me. All 32 of my half-brothers -yes ALL of them are brothers- stare at me, 64 green eyes in my direction. Everyone's hair is black like mine. It is awkwardly silent, as if they are all waiting for some sort of cue. Kacey breaks the silence.

"So... What are you boys waiting for? Get to work! And remember, that wine is not for drinking. It's for healing Dae!"

The crowd gets to work, setting up a bed- since the only available table would be a ping pong table- for me to lie on. A couple of my brothers bring out some wine coolers filled with different brands. The one who seems to be "in charge" walks over to where I am sitting.

"Okay, so we have come up with three variations of your idea. The first option is you drink 5 full bottles of wine. The second is half of us will hold you down while the other half pours it into your wound. The third is that we inject it into the blood stream."

I wince.

"Is there a less painful option?" I ask hopefully. My brother gives me a weird look.

"No. Just pick one!"

"Well, I don't like needles, and I don't think I can chug 5 bottles of wine." I think out loud.

"Alright," he gestures for all of the smaller, under 14, Demi-gods to leave, not wanting them to hear my predicted screams. Then he gestures to the guy who caught me in the meeting, (he's not one of my brothers).

"Aelix, will you please pick her up and place her over there on the bed?"

The guy, Aelix, does just that. He leaves, but before catching up with the rest of the girls, Aelix looks in through the window and sighs.

I now count twelve of my brothers, all surrounding me, staring at me. I see a figure walk out of the shadows. Greg.

"What are all of you waiting for? She's not going to feel pain with you guys just standing there staring!" he barks angrily. The others all get into position. 9 of them behind me restraining me, while four, (counting Greg), are in my view. Greg leans down so he is a mere centimeters from my face.

"This is going to be fun." He whispers evilly...

This is HELL. After Greg gets away from my face, everyone's hands tighten on my arms. I try to scream, but an extra hand covers my mouth. I try to kick, but it hurts my legs. Greg comes around to my face, starting to stroke it.

"Don't cry little sister. And it's no use to kick or get away."

I give him a murderous look, but it's hard with a hand over my mouth. Greg reaches for a bowl; I'm watching his every move. He notices me staring and thrusts the bowl in my direction.

"Want a grape?"

I shake my head 'no'.

"A Dionysus kid who doesn't like grapes? Wow."

Just then, my legs feel as if flames are coming from my cuts. Reflexively, I kick. Greg rolls his eyes, and nods at one of the skinnier boys. I shut my eyes, expecting him to bring me pain, but instead, I feel a weight on my thighs. I open my eyes, surprised to see the skinny kid sitting on my legs. He weighs just enough to restrain me from kicking.

After a few minutes of Greg eating grapes, the skinny guy examining my face, and listening to the odd conversations that my brothers who are holding me down are having, the hand over my mouth drops! I let out a high-pitched, horror movie scream then start cursing and yelling at my brothers. When my tantrum stops, Greg motions the skinny kid to get off of me. Greg then takes the skinny guy's place on my legs while making a tsk noise.

"She's a feisty little one, isn't she?" He says to the others. I notice there is a butcher's knife in Greg's pocket, just close enough for me to grab… and the door is just 2 and a half meters away... I also notice that Greg is distracted. This is my chance. I grab the knife and scratch three of the holders' hands, just wanting to get away; not caring how badly it would hurt them. Next, I make a scratch on Greg's hand and thigh. He stands up yelling,

"YOU LITTLE S***!"

I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, (knocking over a few wine bottles in the process), and run for the door. I am just about to pull it open, when arms wrap around my waist. Greg laughs as he carries me back over to the bed. This time, he conjures up some vines to secure me.

He is still laughing when he finishes with the vines. I shoot him a look of hatred but I don't say anything that I am thinking.

After about 5 minutes I finally ask,

"What's so funny?"

He looks at me with love, compassion, and hysteria. The only thing I could do was cock my head to the side in confusion.

"I bet you didn't notice during your little 'get away' plan that your legs are healed."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8- Part One- The Truth is Told_

_Dionysus POV_

I walk across the bridge, each step causing it to creak under my weight. I would have been in my godly form, but that would draw the attention of mortals. It is a cold Manhattan day, the air full of mist. The fog is so thick that I don't notice a man coming towards me until he is mere feet away. The man looks at me, his face covered with shadows.

"You called?" The man says his voice a little husky.

"Yes, I did call." I say calmly, although I am soon going to burst out all of my anger. Since the man doesn't reply, I decide to cut the chit-chat.

"You know why I set up this meet," I say darkly. "A new camper came to us a few days ago. She woke up this morning. It's the child I gave to you because I thought SHE was another HE! You promised to kill it after it did what you wanted!" I yell.

The man chuckles.

"Foolish Dionysus. It hasn't done the deed yet."

"It's enough that you stole some of my blood and injected it into her, causing her to be cursed. Now you want her to do you a favor?"

"Yes. You play a key part in this plan of pinning all the gods against each other."

Two hands grab me from behind, cuffing me. I try to conjure up some vines, but my powers don't work. I give the man a dirty look.

"What part do I play?"

"You are going to draw the girl into my trap. Then I will kill whoever is with her-not without torturing them first. But I won't kill them in front of her, unless she doesn't join me. Also, because she is your first daughter in about 100 years, she is very powerful." The man smiles evilly as he loads me into a van. I can't fight him

because the cuffs are draining my energy. The doors of the van close just before I pass out.

_Dae's POV_

Greg undoes the vines, but first making me swear on the River Styx not to try and hurt him. Greg explains that they were testing me on how well I can do If I ever get captured by a bad guy, and if I fight-or-flight.

"So what are my results?" I ask and then add, "And THAT IS NO WAY TO GREET A NEW SIBLING! PARTICULARLY ONE THAT IS CONFUSED, SCARED, HAS A PHOBIA OF PAIN, NEEDLES AND DOCTORS!" Then I realize I did it again.

"CRAP!" I yell as Greg jots down notes on a near-by notepad. When he finishes, he looks up at me.

"To help you with your fear, you will need to meet with the Phobos cabin sometime in your schedule. As for the results, your fatal flaw is that you are impulsive and act quickly without knowing all the facts. I also learned that you try to hide your negative emotions, until they bubble up and explode." He calmly says.

"What's your fatal flaw?" I ask. Greg blushes.

"My temper," Greg mutters loud enough for me to JUST be able to hear.

"Really? I had no idea!" I reply sarcastically.

"Yeah I go into semi-psychotic rages sometimes and I turn partially evil. It usually lasts about an hour to an hour and a half. Today at the meeting it was coming on, which is why I lashed out at you. Sorry about that."

Greg checks his watch, his eyes widening.

"Oh gee! We got to go to supper!" He grabs my hand, and we bolt out the door.

When Greg and I get to the eating area- a bunch of picnic tables lined up into sections- everyone stares at me. The whole area goes silent as Greg shows me to where all of my brothers are sitting. I notice a brother-around ten years old- move to the other side of the table and Greg sits down in his place.

Great, I think, there is no room.

I look back at the other demigods, who are back to eating, talking, and... Throwing food in the gigantic fire in the center of the pavilion. I notice Sandra putting some onions into the fire, making it flare. I walk up to her, a little confused.

"What are you doing?"

She looks at me giving off a little laugh.

"Sacrificing part of my food to the Gods- they like the smell."

"Okay?"

_These people are really weird_, I think as I follow Sandra back to her table. Luckily there is a seat for me. As soon as I sit down everyone gasps dramatically, as if they just found out I am a murderer. I look at everyone quizzically. One of my brothers comes over and grabs my elbow.

"Come to our table, sister. At Camp Half-Blood we eat at designated tables. There is one for each Cabin." He whispers while pulling me over to the Dionysus table.

Once we sit down- I on a lawn chair- Greg brings me over a plate of food; today the camp is having onions with a mysterious sauce, an assortment of veggies, and teriyaki chicken.

Greg leans to whisper in my ear.

"Next time get your own food please." He says in a neutral tone.

I was about to take my first bite, when one of my brothers motions to my plate then the fire. Realizing what he is trying to say, I take my plate over to the fire and throw in the chicken. Apparently you are supposed to pray to the gods.

I close my eyes...

_Dionysus's POV_

The henchmen drop me on my godly arse once we get to the destination. I can now open my eyes, but am only greeted with more darkness. My hands are still in the weird hand-cuffs, which have cut my wrists. I know they are bleeding because I can feel a warm substance trickling down my hands and onto the floor, yet I don't feel pain.

After about one hour of sitting on the hard cobblestone floor, I hear footsteps to my left, though it is hard to tell which way is which. The door opens with a loud creeeeeeeeeeeeak, shedding some light in. Three silhouettes stand in the doorway.

"What do you want from me?" I demand. I hear the man in the middle chuckle.

"I have already told you, but perhaps not in enough detail." The man says sneeringly.

"You, Dionysus, are the pull. You will bring her to me, or you will fade- that is the message I will be sending to her in a dream."

"One problem there. GODS CAN'T FADE THAT EASILY." I reply coldly. The man gestures to my handcuffs.

"Those handcuffs don't only drain your energy, but they also drain your powers. Soon you will be just a helpless mortal again, and all of those years will catch up with you. And you will die."

"What happens to Dae?" I ask painfully. The man frowns.

"Call her by her real name, she was named after you."

"What will happen to Diona Agatha Envis?!" I say through gritted teeth.

"If she still hasn't come, I will give her a deadline. At the deadline, I will speed up the magic of the handcuffs, Iris message her, and make her watch you die. She will be so mad; she will do anything to save you-including joining me."

The man makes an effort to leave, but just before he exits, I give him one question.

"And if she still doesn't join you?"

He turns slowly on his heels.

"Let's just say, A loved one shall lie to forever rest."

_Later _

After the man and the henchmen leave, I swear and think negative things. Although, most of it is _What have I done?_ Through all that negativity, I hear a voice. Her voice.

_Hey Dad, um, this is my first time praying, so I'm not sure if you can answer back. Anyways, I would like to thank you for claiming me, even though I have to sleep tonight with 33 brothers who have tortured me in the worst way possible just for a test. Yeah, I think everyone here is crazy, but even so I believe them. Why would I be praying to my Dad if I didn't? Please, if you can answer me, I really want to meet you in person. I heard that you have a cell phone? Maybe you could send us a GPS signal, or whatever you Gods do. Also I was wondering why you ran away. I heard it was because you're embarrassed to have me as a daughter. _

_I'm done now, so do I say something like Amen or Namaste? Because I have no Gods damn clue. _

There is a pause.

_PS. Hope you like the smell of burning teriyaki chicken_.

I replay her message over and over again before I come up with an idea. I had totally forgotten about my phone! I painfully reach into my pocket and search for my phone, hoping the man didn't take the mortal device.

Nothing.

After about two hours, I lie down on the cold cobblestone ground, tired from today. I feel a little bump in one of my back pockets, a bump that is not my hands. I reach into that pocket and pull out a rectangular object. The screen of my cell phone lights up, creating a dim glow in the darkness. I dial my go-to person's number. Luckily, Chiron picks up.

_Part Two- Capture the Flag Ends Badly_

_Dae's POV_

My brothers are pigs. They talk with their mouths full, make a mess of the table, and I saw some of them attempting to turn their water into an alcoholic drink- but it didn't work. I am just sitting here, laying low, when one of my brothers from the other side of the table yells.

"Hey, SISTER, I challenge you to a belching contest!"

A girl competing in a belching contest is apparently SO funny that one of the tables tips over, food flying everywhere, and splatting all over the idiots I call my brothers. Luckily, I was smart and moved my plate off the table before I could get splattered with food. I roll my eyes as Kacey yells at them. I tune out for most of it, but I did hear Kacey say:

"You won't be laughing when my Dad, Chiron, gets here!"

At the mention of Chiron they (finally) shut up. Kacey orders them to clean up after themselves; of course I'm not cleaning up. Once they have everything back in order, I turn with a quizzical expression to my brother sitting next to me.

"Who is Chiron?"

He looks at me like I'm crazy, but then realizes I'm new at camp and softens his facial expression.

"Chiron is Head Centaur, discipline advisor, and activities director. He takes care of problems, plans all-camp events -such as Capture the Flag- and delivers discipline. He also checks out new campers."

He takes a deep breath, as if he is about to deliver bad news.

"Prepare to be grilled with questions. If you don't give him truthful answers, he will take you to either the Hypnos Cabin, Hecate Cabin, or as a last resort, the Phobos Cabin. The Hypnos Cabin will put you to sleep and explore your thoughts and dreams. The Hecate Cabin will put a spell on you to compromise with Chiron -it also lowers your ability to question. And if you somehow still haven't given any information, then the Phobos Cabin will show you your worst fear, and you WILL spill out everything."

"Okay" I say while processing this new information. I am starting to think I should start telling the truth, but quickly shake that thought away.

"Where IS Chiron?"

He sighs.

"Chiron is also Head Centaur of the Party Ponies. He is at a 'Party Pony Palooza', which ends today."

_Oh gods_, I think as he gets up to put his plate away. As soon as he comes back, I open my mouth to speak, but he knows exactly what I am going to say.

"You're welcome. Most of the other brothers wouldn't answer your questions."

With that he walks away.

I jump when Kacey blows a conch horn to get everyone's attention. Once all eyes are on her, she smiles approvingly.

"It's Flag Friday!" She announces.

"Our last Friday's winners were the Hades/Apollo/Athena/Aphrodite team. Since The Hades Cabin's Joselyn Hunt and The Apollo Cabin's Sandra Anderson actually captured the flag, they are the two team captains!"

Joselyn and Sandra make their way up to the platform, both smiling and giggling.

"Please pick your teams. Joselyn's team will be blue, Sandra's will be red. Sandra, you get first pick." Kacey says like she has practiced that sentence multiple times.

Sandra smiles evilly at Joselyn.

"I pick Hephaestus." She says while trying to hold back giggles, Joselyn gaping at her. Joselyn huffs while turning back to the crowd.

"I pick Dionysus" She says, her gaze on me.

The picking process is long, I zone out after the main gods were picked, but the teams are:

Sandra-Hephaestus, Ares, Athena, Poseidon, half of the Zeus Cabin, and half of the minor gods

Joselyn-Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hermes, half of the Zeus cabin, and half of the minor gods

After the picking is done, Joselyn and Sandra walk off on different sides of the stage, everyone follows their leader. I begin to follow Joselyn, but Kacey stops me.

"You don't have a weapon yet! I almost forgot, but luckily I remembered or you would have been creamed out there!" She says while practically laughing.

"Follow me, hopefully you're not indecisive."

_There are so many weapons!_ I think in awe while Kacey explains how some people have a special weapon, while others pick at random. Amidst all of her talking, I see them. Two daggers, almost exactly alike hang on the wall. I feel a tugging in my gut, and I know those are the ones for me.

I walk over and grab the hilt of the more elaborate dagger. This dagger is light and balanced in my hand. It has 4 gems running vertically down the first half of the blade; a medium gold, large green, medium gold, and small red.

I pass it to my right hand, and as soon as it hits my skin, a glow comes from my wrist. Looking down at it, I notice a birthmark, one that I haven't seen before. The thing that freaks me out the most is that the birthmark is 4 circles; a medium gold, large green, medium gold, and small red. Kacey doesn't notice them when I turn to face her, still holding the dagger.

"I think I found my weapons."

She sighs in relief.

"Okay then! Grab the matching dagger and we will be on our way"

I snatch the plain dagger that matches mine, and follow Kacey to the woods.

_Evaline's POV_

I listen intently while Sandra explains the plan. My job is to distract my friend from the Hermes Cabin, Ammon. My station is near a river. _Advantage much?_ I think to myself. The Apollo Cabin is going to simultaneously shoot arrows as the Ares Cabin goes in to grab the flag.

"Get into your positions!" Sandra orders.

While in my position, waiting for the conch horn to sound, I see/over-hear Sandra talking to Joselyn's boyfriend, Cole Phlegon from the Hephaestus Cabin.

"You get what your job is?" Sandra asks.

"You mean to distract Joselyn? Sounds simple. And I can do it in ANY WAY I want?" He says, smiling during the last part-either evilly or seductively, I don't know.

"Yes, any way you want. Just distract her!" Sandra runs back to her position, just making it before the conch horn is heard.

It doesn't take long for Ammon to find me. Well, he didn't exactly 'find' me, more like 'crashed into me while running away from an Ares kid'. I instantly use my advantage and make a wall of water around us. One he can't get out of, but I can.

"So, we meet again" He says while cocking an eyebrow. I laugh at his not-so-funny sense of humor.

"Yeah, more like 'so I run into you during a game of Capture the Flag for the millionth time'" I tease breathlessly.

He still hasn't moved from on top of me yet. Ammon notices a strand of hair over my glasses, and feels compelled to move it. At his touch, my heart skips a beat -not literally of course.

_Stop it!_ , I think. Then _Why hasn't he moved yet?_

Sandra's words come back to me.

_Distract Ammon, whatever way possible._

I match my hands to his, wrap my legs around his. He leans in closer as if wanting something more. Just as his face comes a few centimeters away, I roll him over and pin him to the ground. Ammon tries to get up, but I keep him pinned, and smirk triumphantly.

_Meanwhile-Joselyn's POV_

_Grrr, stupid Aphrodite Kids_, I think while keeping my stand. The Aphrodite Cabin kids really piss me off because they aren't team players and only think about themselves. Fifteen of them are already in the infirmary passed out because of what they call an 'injury'. I don't think that chipping a nail while trying to file it-WITH THEIR WEAPON- is an excuse!

Amidst my thoughts, I hear a rustle coming from the nearest bush, and immediately grab my whip. I hear a rumbling sound, then nothing. Suddenly I am surrounded by flames! _But the forest isn't on fire! _I think, and then it occurs to me that I am in a cage of flames, probably rigged by a Hephaestus kid. A figure walks in through the fire.

"I have finally captured you beautiful, and now that I have you, you are my prisoner of love. You're mine and you will do as I say!" His Spanish accent says seductively.

He tackles me, and I fall to the ground. He starts kissing me, and I start kissing him back. We end up making out, rolling all around the pit of fire, fighting for dominance. I finally pin him down on the ground, his hands above his head, and a surprised expression on his face. I smile down evilly, my braid just meeting his face.

"I will be nobody's prisoner; in fact you're mine now pretty boy." I tease, but he just smiles.

"You can't get out, I can."

I give him a 'you wanna bet?' look, summon a firing skull, and throw it at the fire. Cole gives me a 'WTH?' look, and I reply with a look of satisfaction.

"What kind of fire is that?" he asks in amazement.

"It's the fire from Hell, so only a child of Hades can escape from it, or put it out."

He leans back up to my face, and we start making out again.

_Meanwhile-Sandra's POV_

I lead the Apollo Cabin over to the area where I know Joselyn put the flag; at the bottom of a hill. Once at the top of the hill, I notice the new girl, Dae, guarding the flag 5 meters away (regulation). Her only protection is two daggers and a helmet.

_Where is her armour?_ I think.

"Okay," I whisper to my half siblings. "I don't want to put her in any more pain than she has been in, so Saman-"

"SAM!" she cuts off.

"Sam is going to take Paul, other Sandra, Carren, and Johanne to play a sleeping hymn. Once she is asleep, I will move her out of the way while everyone else charges for the flag." I say, but then add "no one try to attack, maim, and definitely not kill. Ares Cabin, that means you!"

Suddenly the Phobos Cabin comes running towards the group. One of the boys smiles.

"Sorry we didn't follow orders, but it was too tempting to come get the flag."

I sigh in frustration.

"Well, you can be our back up. If our current plan doesn't work for some reason, you can help. Until I give you a signal, stay at the bottom of the hill on this side. Okay?"

They all nod in agreement, all except for Aelix Phillips.

"What do you mean doesn't work?" He asks.

"We are going to make Dae fall asleep, then get the flag." Before he could ask any more questions, I yell,

"GO!"

_Dae's POV_

So far, no one has attacked me. I haven't seen anyone for about half an hour-when Joselyn told me to guard the flag openly and 5 meters. Now that I think about it, it's stupid to put only one person in charge of guarding. Also, it's getting dark out. In fact, I'm feeling sort of sleepy...

_NO!_ I think, _snap out of it! _

I hear a WHOOSH, and then a PING. Walking towards a nearby tree, I see an arrow sticking in the tree-still vibrating. I look up the hill and almost scream. Sandra has a group of siblings firing arrows!

"1... 2... 3!" Sandra yells, on three everyone fires these odd looking arrows at me. Out of instinct, I deflect them with my daggers. A surprised look crosses their faces. They are out of arrows, and I deflected them all! Sandra says something to her siblings, plus some beefy people and some scary looking people, and then Sandra runs down the other side of the hill.

I stand there, them looking in amazement at me and the arrows for about 5 minutes. Sandra finally comes back, but with more team mates. I hear a rustle in the bushes, and immediately raise my weapon. Greg, the Dionysus Cabin, and two other Cabins come out from hiding.

"You were there the WHOLE TIME?!" I yell angrily.

One of the Ares Kids yells "charge!" and everyone obeys.

I notice that guy, Aelix, come running towards me with a worried expression and yelling something that sounds like 'watch out'. Suddenly, someone body-checks me from the side, knocking me to the ground. The person rolls me onto my back, pins me to the ground with their knee on my stomach, and pulls out something from their pocket. I can't see much due to the hardness of the impact. I try to focus my eyes on the object in their hand. I see it change into different things people fear; a spider, lightning, darkness, and then it decides on something I have a deep fear of...

I scream as I watch the huge needle fill up with a murky green substance. The pursuer shoves it into my torso, pushing the plunger slowly for pure torture and dramatic effect. The last thing I see is Aelix shoving the person off me-the person ends up rolling down the hill- the needle making a gash in my torso, and then his navy blue eyes looking alarmingly at mine as they close...


	9. Questioning

**Chapter 9- Questioning**

_Dae's POV_

When I wake up, I am not fully awake. I can't open my eyes, but I can hear everything. The first thing I hear is Evaline's voice.

"What exactly caused her to pass out?"

I hear an uncomfortable shift near my head and then someone's footsteps walk over, stopping close to me. A plastic covered hand grabs something and pulls it out from my arm.

"Well, the Phobos guy's weapon uses the enemies fear to hurt them. Dae's fear is needles, so the weapon turned into that. The liquid inside the needle was harmless truth serum."

"Then how come she's out cold right now if it's harmless?" Eva questions.

"When the serum has been injected at a high dosage quantity, you get this," She pauses to, what I'm guessing, gesture at me.

"Why did you take so much blood?" Eva asks curiously, causing me to mentally freak out.

"A few of my brother's checked it out earlier and they said that they have found some weird trace of something. We aren't sure WHAT it is, but when Chiron gets here we are going to show him. Hopefully Dae will be up by then so we can see if she knows anything about this."

I hear a chuckle from the person near my head.

"What Aelix?" Sandra demands, total seriousness in her voice.

"Maybe a Prince should kiss Snow White, Whaddya say Smarty and Musy?" A male voice says from near my head. Before anyone responds, I feel soft lips pressing against mine, while a strong hand grabs my arm and another gently touches my face. I attempt to move mine and kiss back, but I only manage to wiggle my feet a little bit.

"What the heck? That is not even possible!" Evaline exclaims clearly exasperated, while I hear Sandra giggle a bit in the background.

I want to see who is kissing me, so I will my eyes to open. Luckily, my eyes start to flutter. The first thing I see is partially curly, black hair on top of a zit-less naturally pale face. The second thing I notice is the way he is holding my arm: strongly but not tight, as if he thinks that I might break. I also notice that the kiss is just a peck, as if he is saying

_Wake up! Please? _

I am finally able to move my whole face, so I start kissing Aelix back. His eyes open, shock written in his widening eyes, surprised I actually woke up. I start to feel light headed so I push him away lightly. He gets my message, and backs away to sit in his chair, His eyes never leaving mine.

After about 5 minutes of awkward silence and intense stares from Aelix, I tilt my head in Sandra's direction.

"I feel light headed." I say in almost a whisper. Sandra looks at Evaline, giving an unreadable-to-me look, to which Evaline picks up an empty glass and concentrates on it. Soon the glass goes from empty to a full glass of water. She walks over and thrusts it towards me.

"You lost a pint of blood. Drink some water and you'll feel better." I willingly take it, gulping it down in a matter of seconds, instantly feeling better. I swing my legs off of the medical bed getting into a sitting position. I try to stand up but instantly feel dizzy and light headed. It's as if my brain is made of helium. My knees buckle as the ground becomes alarmingly close to my face. But no impact comes, and I don't faint. Aelix's arms are around my waist, pulling me back up right. Aelix lets me lean on him for support.

Evaline has one eyebrow furrowed and one eyebrow raised.

"Prince charming to the rescue" Aelix smirks. "Maybe you should stick with sitting until you regain your strength."

Sandra looks at Eva.

"Do you mind going to get some food?"

Eva jumps up enthusiastically.

"Sure!" Eva says while exiting the room.

After she leaves I start thinking about Joselyn...

"Sandra, where is Joselyn?"

Sandra stifles a laugh while Aelix continues to stare at me.

"She got in trouble yesterday during capture the flag." Sandra tells me, like a little kid telling on another kid to a parent.

"What did she do?"

"Josie got caught making out with Cole in a ring of fire. To top it all off, she got her skull ring stuck in his hair!"

Sandra and I giggle while Aelix STILL stares at me; like a student studying a textbook- desperate for answers.

When Evaline returns with a plate of food, she is not alone. A centaur with curly brown hair, a brown beard, and a name tag that reads Chiron on it, follows her into the room.

"Your name is Dae, am I correct?"

I really want to say yes, going through with my plan, but the damn truth serum decides to take over my body and tell the truth.

"No, you are not."

Everyone gasps in shock, even Aelix who seems to be in a trance of some sort.

I quickly snatch the plate from Evaline and stuff my mouth, not wanting to tell anything to them. Chiron laughs a little.

"Evaline, if you don't mind, could you go get Joselyn Hunt? You, Sandra, Aelix, Ammon, and Joselyn are going to question Dae"

Eva sighs an 'alright' and exits the cabin again.

_Poor Eva_, I think, _so many people getting her to do stuff for them._

I swallow my food, hoping Chiron doesn't notice. Chiron grabs my plate of food before I can take another bite, then looks at me sympathetically.

"I know you have truth serum in you, and it is wrong to use that against you, but since you don't trust anyone enough to tell the truth, I am going through with this."

A guy with dirty blonde hair, a muscular structure, and a mysterious look on his face walks in. He is a little taller than Evaline.

"Ammon, would you please escort our friend here to the big house's meeting room for questioning?"

Ammon's mysterious blue eyes dart from me to Chiron and back again.

"Yeah, sure"

Ammon glides over to me, half forcing me up out of my seat. I let him escort me to the big house; still a little shocked, allowing his job to be easy.

While waiting for the room to be set up, Ammon and I stand in the hallway in silence for about 15 minutes. Ammon shifts his weight uncomfortably, leaning a bit more towards me.

"Is it true?" he whispers.

"Is what true?" I ask dumbfounded.

"That you were injected with truth serum? And you are afraid of pain?"

I really don't want to tell him, but the truth serum figures someone is bound to find out during questioning.

"Yes and yes."

Ammon looks at me doubting that I actually told the truth.

"Okay then. Just to make sure you ARE telling the truth, I have a question. Do you have a crush on Aelix?"

The question catches me off guard, and I stare at him.

"Ex-CUSE me?"

"Do you love Aelix Phillips?" he presses on.

"Uh, yes. How did you figure that out?"

He looks away from me, as if he is having a flashback.

"You look at him the same way I look at Evaline. Pure love."

Just then his phone starts ringing.

"Hello?... Yeah we are outside the room... You're ready? Okay, be there in a few seconds." He hangs up, slides his phone back into his jeans, and pulls me into the room.

The room we are in is the Meeting Room. This time, there are only six chairs set up: The Dionysus chair on one side of a ping pong table, and 5 other chairs on the other side. 4 out of the 5 chairs are filled, with Joselyn, Aelix, Eva, and Sandra. The door closes behind me as Ammon takes his seat. I shuffle over to sit in the Dionysus chair, the temperature feeling as if it has dropped 20 degrees, all eyes on my movements. Evaline passes out sheets of paper filled with questions.

"Okay, first question." Evaline's voice echoes slightly in the room. "What is your REAL name?" She looks at me expectantly, but I look away and mumble my answer, not making eye contact with anyone.

"What is it? Speak up!" Joselyn urges.

"Diona Agetha Envis" I say a little bit louder.

Stupid Truth Serum! I think while Eva records my name on her paper.

"Second question, _Diona_" Joselyn says, putting emphasis on my name.

"When is your birthday and how old are you?"

I whip my head around, much like a wild animal, and scan my eyes over everyone.

"Why should I answer these questions?" I snap at them. This time, I beat the truth serum, but I feel as if it 'let me have this one', meaning it backed down just to have some fun. If they ask me another question, I will explode with answers. The truth serum is hard to fight, and my body is trying hard to over-power it.

"Because you have the truth serum in you!" Joselyn tells me. She reaches across the table and taps her pencil on my head. "Remember silly?!"

"Yes. I remember." I huff at her.

"Again, how old are you and when is your birthday?" Joselyn asks

The truth serum takes over my mouth and before I know it, I feel like I'm in a cage while someone else is controlling me.

"I am 16 going to be 17 on June 20th." I reply flatly. The only thing I can control is my tone.

"That's in one week!" Joselyn exclaims while jotting down my answer.

"Third Que-" Sandra starts, but I cut her off.

"Let's make a deal. For every question I answer, one of you has to answer one of MY questions."

Since I caught them off guard, they all look around nervously. Then, everyone looks at Eva for guidance. Eva notices all eyes on her, and sinks into her chair, covering her face with the papers. She pokes her eyes over the top, everyone's eyes still on her. "I am ninja" She whispers jokingly. Everyone laughs, even me. Eva then sits back up while the group is laughing.

"Sure, what harm could it do?" Eva says to me after everyone calms down. "Okay then," I say, a bit shocked. I was not expecting them to actually allow it. "How old are you all?" Evaline looks me straight in the eye, her face 100% serious. "Ammon, Joselyn, and I are 15, almost 16. Sandra is almost 15, and Aelix just turned seventeen a few days ago." Evaline answers. "Anyways, question three." Sandra says while smiling like a pumpkin with all its teeth. "How did you come to camp?"

The memory comes to me as a tidal wave; I collapse in the chair and start sliding to the floor...

_I struggle for air in the depth of the Atlantic Ocean. All around me is black. Dingy darkness to my left, or is that my right? The blackness takes away my sense of direction, leaving me stressing for light and air. I soon realize that it's been about 10 minutes from when I last had air. Am I dead? _

_No, I am not dead, I think, I should be but somehow I'm not. _

_A movement of current gets my attention. I hear someone laugh and feel something grab my ankle. I start kicking and thrashing my legs but that only causes more laughter. _

"_Silly girl, open your eyes!" I hear a girl say. The girl's voice sounds as if there is a glass wall between us. Wait! Did she just say open my eyes? I think with a gasp. _

_I slowly open my eyes, one at a time. A girl comes into view. She has blue hair that floats all around her. She only has a bikini made of shells on, and where her waist should start is a fish tail. I stare in awe, gaping at the sight in front of me. I bring my hands up to rub my eyes wondering if this is all just a dream, but my hands meet with a weird squishy substance. I look at the girl, confusion implemented on my face. _

"_I put your head in an air bubble. The air bubble has an unlimited amount of oxygen for you to breathe. If you are wondering where you are, we are approximately 20 ft. above Atlantis, the home of my master. _

_I can feel my common sense dropping. _

"_So, I'm NOT dead?" I ask dumbfounded. _

_The girl laughs while shaking her head 'no'. _

"_Come on, let me show you around. This time don't kick me!" She grabs my hand and pulls me to the big castle under the sea. _

_My only knowledge of the sea is from The Little Mermaid, so I expect singing fish, LOTS of mermaids, a scarce number of mermen, and Poseidon to look like King Trident. Boy was I wrong. Atlantis looks like a normal castle that has just been dropped in a fish tank. The fish don't talk, let alone sing, and there have been an equal amount of mermen-who have creepily tried to flirt- to mermaids. _

_Once we actually get into the castle, I pass out from exhaustion and pressure change. I don't get to see much of the inside. _

_When I wake up, the first thing I see is a man with a bit of a goatee beard peering down at me with a judgemental look on his face-almost like he is weighing how worthy I am- but when he notices I'm awake, he quickly changes his expression. His sea-green eyes stare into my green eyes. _

"_Hello little girl. Do you know who I am?" He asks curiously. His voice has a slight echo in the room, making him sound scary. But his eyes are friendly. _

"_Umm, I don't know, the Lord of the Sea?" My mind is really confused. Who is this guy? _

_He orders a merman to come over and help me up. After some painful attempts I do the only thing I can. I faint. Before I go completely unconscious, I hear the merman holding me say, _

"_Look at these things on her arms sir!" _

_A hand grips my right arm. _

"_Send her to camp. I have a suspicion that she is the ONE." _

Evaline, Sandra, Joselyn, Aelix, Ammon, Kacey, and a girl in pajamas are looking down at me when I wake up. All of them are looking down at me, concern plastering their faces -except the girl in the PJ's, who looks like she is concentrating really hard. I prop myself on my elbows, and with some help from Aelix and Ammon, I am in a sitting position.

"Ugh, why do I always pass out and wake up in different locations?!" I say frustrated. Whatever tension that is in the room disappears when I talk. They all chuckle, all except for the PJ girl who snorts. Kacey notices my look of confusion.

"You're in the Hypnos cabin. We all just saw your flashback with Kara's help."

Without any notice, Evaline grabs my right arm. I notice the mark, but by the way she is examining my arm, I don't think she can see it.

"What the heck?" She mutters.

"What is it?" I innocently ask her.

"In your flashback, my father took your arm and said something about marks on it!" She says, still contorting my arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I tell her, not wanting to admit I see them. Ammon puts a hand on Evaline's shoulder.

"Let it go. He was probably just seeing things." Ammon says lightly, but cautiously.

Evaline decides to let it go, and drops my arm. Aelix and Ammon help me stand up, making sure I'm balanced before letting go. Kacey thanks Kara-who is back to sleep- on our way out.

"Where are we going now?" I ask no one in particular.

"We are going back to the meeting room to resume the questioning." Sandra calls from in front of me.

"You didn't think you were off the hook, did you?" Aelix asks playfully while cocking an eyebrow.

_Kacey's POV_

I feel bad for Dae. This is only her second day at Camp, and she has been treated like crap! I don't know if I should send her on the quest for Dionysus, which would probably overwhelm her. Frankly, I'm surprised she hasn't tried to run away, burst, or gone mentally insane! I am also glad no one has been mean to her, other than the truth serum guy and her brothers.

Oh! I forgot to file a report about the truth serum guy! I think while walking into my office. I trot over to my computer and begin the report.

Just when I get to the part about Aelix shoving his brother down the hill, and punching him in the face, I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in" I call, and then save the report. Nico stalks into the room, rather awkwardly, and sits down on one of the chairs. The chair squeaks under his weight.

"I have some interesting news about Dae." He tells me, his eyes not daring to meet mine. I glare at him suspiciously.

"Okay and that is...?"

Nico brings out his cell phone and starts to play with it.

"You know how children of the Big Three have dreams about the Great Prophecy? Well, I think Dae is part of the current one."

"What made you come to this conclusion?" I ask cautiously.

"Listen to this dream Josie had."

His touches a button on the mortal device, and Joselyn's voice is heard telling Nico about her dream. When it is over, we sit there in silence, me gaping at the cell phone. After about 5 minutes of deep thinking on my part, I gather myself up on the outside, although I am freaking out on the inside.

"I have had that assumption. I had that feeling when she chose a dagger as her weapon. The last line of the prophecy is: Only a cursed dagger shall end this quest."

Nico looks me in the eyes this time.

"No. She needs to be more trained". I say "Speaking of training, can you deliver this schedule to Dae? It's her training schedule, until I know who is going on the quest."

Nico takes the piece of paper on the table reluctantly, and stalks out of the room, leaving me to ponder about the quest.

_Dae/Diona's POV_

It's been 20 minutes full of questions, truth being spilled, and multiple fights with the serum. I am starting to feel it fade a bit, and Sandra looks as if she knows that.

"Question 30, the last question," Aelix says, a smile dancing on his lips. "Are you single?"

Ammon shakes his head, as if to say really Aelix? Joselyn and Sandra giggle, and Eva has on a look of pure annoyance.

"Aelix, that's the third question in a row you have asked that's not on the sheet!" I say observantly. He smiles playfully -or seductively?- and looks down at the sheet in front of him.

"Okay then, the REAL question is... Do you like being questioned and having all your inner secrets spilled out to a bunch of people you don't know?"

At first I think he is kidding, but then I find everyone's eyes on me.

"That's a really specific question," I say slowly, "And, no I don't."

Everyone looks at me sympathetically, just when the door opens. A goth boy steps through the door, shuffles towards us, and thrusts a piece of paper in my direction.

"Here's your schedule. Go start training. Supper is in an hour."

"When did I wake up?" I quizzically ask as I turn to face Sandra.

"Around three o'clock." She says after calculating while looking up. I look at her in amazement.

"Right now, it is almost five o'clock. What do you have for training right now?"

I glance down at my schedule. At that exact moment, a cell phone ring goes off. Joselyn gasps, then pulls out her phone and starts to text. She looks at me while jokingly tsking me.

"You have Combat with my super hot, Spanish accented boyfriend! He just texted me asking where you are." She turns to Nico. "Brother, do you mind taking her there?"

Nico gives her a deer-in-the-headlights look, making Joselyn sigh.

"I'll take her!" Aelix suggests soon after. Before anyone can respond, he jumps up, slides across the table- accidentally kicking Ammon in the cheek and punching Joselyn in the eye- grabs my wrist and practically drags me with him. I glance back to see Sandra aiding Ammon's already bruised cheek while Nico and Eva are trying to keep Joselyn calm.

_Nico's POV_

Relief washes over me when Aelix volunteers to take Dae to training- although he's going to pay for punching my sister in the face. I don't like being alone with any girl other than Kacey (because I have to), Joselyn (because she is my little sister), and my wife Thalia.

Once Joselyn has calmed down a bit, and Ammon has fallen asleep, I show the others the recording. Near the end Joselyn looks at me furiously.

"You TAPED it?!" She says through gritted teeth. Eva quickly saves me by changing the subject.

"You think that was Dae?" Sandra asks.

Josie nods quickly.

"Well, it is actually logical. The flashback she had about 20 minutes ago, and this recording is of the same context. The dream happened before the flashback. If you where to put in chronological order, the events from the dream lead up to the flashback." Eva says matter-of-factly.

"Remember on the beach I said that she is the girl from my dream?" asks Joselyn. Eva and Sandra look as if they are having a flash back. I snap my fingers to get them back in the present.

"I have good news, and bad news. The bad news is that Kacey and I think she is a part of the prophecy. The good news is that the quest isn't going to her." I tell them, but am only met with blank faces. Ammon shifts his weight in his chair.

"Who's it going to then?" Ammon asks groggily. Evaline chuckles, but tries to hide it.

"Kacey is going to announce that. Quite possibly after supper." I glance at my watch. "Speaking of which, I have to go help Kacey cook. See you." I say, rather rushing my sentences. I really just want to get out of this room.

I attempt to leave, but Josie comes up from behind me, awkwardly hugging me. I of course hug back, but it's odd. My sister is about 5 inches taller than me, but I'm 23 and she is only 15 almost 16.

When she finally lets me go, I quickly walk over to the kitchen.

_Dae's POV_

"Okay everyone, partner up. The goal of this exercise is to get the opposite person into a position where they can't reach their weapon. Got it? You better munchkins!" Cole orders his class as we walk in. The door shuts with an ear-splitting SLAM, causing unwanted attention towards Aelix and I. Cole looks over at us with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh! Hey Dae!" Cole says pleasantly. He turns to the class, which is sitting on the floor, and ushers me to join. I quickly walk over, feeling out of place. These people watch me like hawks the whole time.

"Guys, gals, and anything else lurking in the room, this," He gestures to me "is Dae, daughter of Dionysus. She will be joining this class." You can hear a pin drop in the silence that follows. Cole looks hastily at me, then the crowd, who I now notice are staring at me as if they are starving and I just so happen to be a Big Mac from McDonald's.

"Go do what you were told!" Cole orders through a megaphone made from tape, pipe cleaners, a pair of broken ear buds, and twigs. Everyone scurries into groups and begins fighting. I am about to join a group, but Cole has different plans.

"You're going to start target practice, aiming at a target before a real person, okay?" He says while guiding me to a different part of the arena. Cole hands me two little pendants for a bracelet, shaped in a T.

"What am I supposed to do with pendants?" I ask Cole. He grabs one back from me, and pulls on the vertical line of the T, which unsheathes a dagger. I stare in awe.

"What are you waiting for? Start training!"

In about the first twenty minutes I have exploded 2 target dummies, gone through drills- such as blocking, tackling, and pinning- and taken a water break. Now Cole thinks I am ready to join the class of 10-12 year olds. He gets everyone back into a circle around him, including me.

"Okay. Now, we are going to do a different activity. Sparring! So get into groups of three; two people to spar, the extra person to make sure it doesn't go too far." Cole looks at a group of beefy looking boys and girls. "That includes you too, Ares cabin! Now munchkins, Go!"

As soon as we all get up, one of the younger girls look at me strangely. In return, I give her a 'What are you looking at?' glare. She and a group of girls, probably her posse, walk over all with distaste written on their faces.

"You do know that skirts aren't good for fighting." The leader snarks at me. I totally have forgotten about the skirt!

I have worn this for two days straight! I think while looking over the girls' heads-since they're shorter than me.

"May I remind you that I am older than you," I reply as calmly as I can.

"So? That doesn't mean you are tougher!" One of the posse girls replies rudely.

"Cole! May isn't wearing the proper geeeearrrrrr!" the other posse girl calls to Cole in a whiney, tattle-tale voice. Cole jogs over, looks at me apologetically, then turns to one of the Aphrodite kids motioning them to come. They oblige.

"Can you sketch our friend DAE- not May, Angela- some more appropriate gear for training on your magic sketchbook?"

A boy quickly sketches some shorts, which come to real life instantly. Cole grabs them while patting the boy's back. The boy quickly runs back to his group. Cole throws the pants to me.

"NOW, will there be a problem ladies? There better not be!" Cole glares at the girls, clearly upset with them. The girls scurry away, but not before rolling their eyes and flipping their hair in my face. I would have whipped my thigh length hair back, but restrained, not wanting to get on Cole's bad side. I may need him to do me a favour sometime in the future...

"Where can I change?" I ask my voice small and quiet. Cole points out some bathrooms.

My first sparring partner is one of the Apollo kids. Cole yells 'go!' and I pin my opponent to the ground in two seconds flat. She looks up at me with wild eyes. I get up and begin to walk towards Cole -who is maintaining the leadership board- when an arrow whizzes past my head. I look back to see the Apollo daughter pointing another arrow at me. Walking back over, I say

"Did you hear about what happened in Capture the flag? Since you are an Apollo kid, and they attacked me with arrows. I deflected ALL of them." I tell her bitterly. The girl shoots the arrow at me, but I deflect it effortlessly in one smooth motion. She glares at me, and the other partner gives me a 'please don't hurt me' look.

"I'm going to ask Cole if I can level up." I leave the two girls, heading, once again, towards Cole.

"Excuse me, Cole? Can I move up to my age group please?" He gives me a skeptical look and then quickly remakes his megaphone.

"Okay munchkins! Gather around." The students obey and form a circle around Cole and I. Cole grabs his flaming spear.

"If you beat me, then you can move up."

A kid yells "3... 2... 1... GO!"


	10. Oopsy Dae-sy

**Hello! I would like to thank trustingHim17 for Beta-ing this chapter! Thanks for bearing through this Hiatus with me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, no matter how much I want to...**

**Chapter 10- Oopsy Dae-sy**

Joselyn's POV

"Dae! Why are you on top of Cole?!" I say half serious half laughing. When I walk into the arena, Dae has Cole pinned, a dagger at his throat, his spear 20 feet away, and Cole's sweat plastering his hair to his face. Dae only has a few little droplets. Cole looks up at me.

"She hit the dummy's bull's eye on her first throw! Then she almost killed a student, so I told her if she could beat me then I would bump her up to a higher class!" Cole calls to me, astonishment in his hot Spanish accent that I love. I chuckle at the two.

"Cole, how could you let a BEGINNER GIRL beat you?" I mock. Then I notice the victorious gleam in Diona's eyes and start to feel scared.

_Is she capable of killing a demigod?_ I think to myself.

"Diona? Kacey wants to see you, so could you please get the dagger away from his throat and come with me?" Diona looks up at me, the viscous look draining from her eyes. I relax when she sheaths her daggers.

"What does Kacey want to see me for? I still have half an hour to beat up these peo-"she stops for a second "I mean I still have half an hour of Combat class left!"

I shrug.

"It's Kacey. Who knows what she wants?" I say nonchalantly. That seems like a good enough answer for Diona, so she gets off of a breathless Cole, heading for the door. I help Cole up, and give him a peck on the cheek.

"Really? You let her win?"

I tease but am met by a look of total seriousness.

"That girl may be a trypanophobic, but she is viscous!" I stare blankly at Fireboy, not quite sure how to reply.

"Joselyn?" Diona calls from the door, her voice sounding childishly annoying.

"I'm coming" I call back while looking from Cole's (not normal) serious face to Diona's expectant one. I run out of the door leaving Cole not himself.

Dae's POV

Kacey's office is crowded when I enter. Chiron and Kacey are standing near the window, the exact same stance and facial expression on-concerned- while most of my brothers are goofing off. I take my place near the only brother I really know; Greg. We make small talk- Hi, What's up? , how are you, what do you think Kacey wants us for, etc...- until all of my brothers are here.

"Quiet down, quiet down!" Chiron commands, but not many people listen to him.

"SHUT UP!" Kacey yells, everyone obeying her instantly. Chiron gives her a stern look, then one of approval.

"I know you all are wondering why I have called you here. I have some bad news and you should all be the first to know." Chiron says to us. "Dionysus sent me a distress call last night. The only things he could tell me are that a god has captured him, and he has these magic handcuffs that drain away his immortality and powers. If he turns into a mortal, his years will catch up with him and he'll die.-" Chiron takes a deep, shaky breath as dread spreads through the crowd "He doesn't know where he is, but thanks to a GPS signal, we know the area he is located."

"I thought you don't like Dionysus!" One of my brothers yells. Chiron rolls his eyes.

"I have worked with him for most of my life. When he wasn't drunk, or sleeping with your mothers, he was a really good guy."

No one yells out a rude comment this time. The grief suddenly hits my brothers like a ton of bricks, and almost everyone starts freaking out. The older ones start cursing and swearing, while the younger ones start to cry. Although Greg over powers all of the voices with his Greek cursing. To tell you the truth, I am the manliest in the room. I know I should be freaking out right now-like a normal person when they find out their father was abducted- but I'm mostly in shock. While all my chaotic brothers are showing their vulnerable side, I stand off to the side and gape at the sight before me. Chiron and Kacey try to calm them down, which works for everyone except Greg (of course).

"WHY SHOULD I BE CALM? YOU TELL ME MY FATHER IS MISSING THEN TELL ME TO KEEP CALM?! I'VE KNOWN HIM SINCE I WAS FIVE! FOURTEEN YEARS WITH HIM- MORE THAN THE AVERAGE DEMIGOD GETS!" Greg yells- his face turning as red as a tomato- and then storms out of the office in a huff. Pure silence follows, but Kacey ruins it with a sigh.

"I guess I better go find him and calm him down before he causes the world to end..." She states dryly. Kacey starts to head towards the door, but I stop her in the doorway.

"Perhaps I should go. I've plenty experience calming people down. My mother would get pissed off, and I learnt how to approach someone and all that stuff." I say hopefully. Kacey thinks about this, glancing from me to her father and back again. Chiron shrugs.

"It's worth a try"

I mentally high five myself while heading to the spot my mother would go... her bedroom.

I find Greg lying down on his bed, his head in the pillow with his black hair spread out like nerves from the spinal cord. I approach him slowly, cautiously. He must sense me because he makes a shooing gesture in my direction.

"Go away Derek!" he whines into his pillow.

"Um, actually it's me, Dae." I softly whisper while sitting down in a space on his bed. I start to gently rub his shoulders and upper back, attempting to unintenify them. He groans.

"Uhhhh don't give me that Dae crap. You were named after our father, so honor it!" He snaps at me. I start rubbing a bit harder, causing a wolf-bear groan to come from deep in his throat. He relaxes a smidgen more.

"Anyways, I came to ask if you're okay." I tell him, getting back to why I'm here. He gives me an incredulous sideways look, propping himself up on one elbow.

"No I'm not okay little miss ray of sunshine!" Greg childishly exclaims at me. I look at him sympathetically.

"Tell me what's upsetting you." I command lightly.

Greg spills about his waitress mother who fell in love with Dionysus, how most of Dionysus' children are 'accidents' and how his mother kicked him out at age five, not wanting him in the first place. He tells me how lucky he was that she dropped him off at camp instead of letting him fight monsters without training. In the end, he ends up sobbing into my shoulder while I rub his back in a circular motion, saying 'there there' and 'you just cry all you want'.

The weird thing is, after Greg finishes crying he starts playing with my long raven curls.

"Thanks for, erm, letting me get that out. Most of our siblings would tell me to suck it up" He says in a horse tone. I shrug while inhaling deeply.

"It's nothing." I say nonchalantly. Suddenly, Greg's arms wrap around my waist firmly. He repositions himself so that his legs are in a **V**, pulling me to sit in between his legs. He leans back against the bed frame, forcing me back with him, but I pull away and look at him.

"Greg, what are you doing?" I ask cautiously, but my brother doesn't reply. He turns my head so it's facing forward. Then he places a hand to my forehead, pushing it so the crown of my head is on his collarbone. I start to get nervous.

"Are you in one of your mood/temper swings?" I ask alarms in my gut "blaring _get the hell out of there!"_

He starts playing with my hair again. "This is what I call brother and sister BONDING." He replies innocently.

We lay there in the Dionysus Cabin for about ten minutes. The minutes seem like hours due to the heavy silence of the messy cabin. I can feel that Greg is still playing with my hair when a group of brothers come stampeding in.

"IT'S SUPPER TIME!" They all cheer, but stop dead in their tracks when they notice the position we are in.

"What the Hades? Is this some gross brother-sister relationship?" One of the older boys asks. In response, I quickly attempt to get away from Greg, but he anticipates my move and grabs my waist firmly. My other brothers must realize that I didn't mean for this to happen since Greg was being emotional. A few of them start looking SUPER nervous.

"I'm showing my sister who runs this cabin, and how strong I am- just to make sure she doesn't try anything." Greg tells my brothers from behind me, making the group look even more nervous. One of them steps forward, eyes bulging and a forced-calmness on him face.

"Greg? Let Diona go please." He says, trying not to let the nervousness out of his voice, but failing. From behind me, Greg shifts and stiffens up.

"What if I say no?" He replies darkly, my common sense kicking in and letting me know how this could end. The brother confronting Greg looks back mumbles something to one of my siblings, who bolts out the door. The confident brother turns to face us.

"Did you take your medication today Greg?"

_Medication?!_ _I didn't notice him take any medication!_ I think as I feel another arm slip around me. Through the window, I can see three silhouettes- one centaur, two humans- running toward the cabin.

"No I didn't. There wasn't any left!" Greg says through gritted teeth. I feel Greg's strong arms start to squeeze me. Greg is taller and larger than me, so I get pulled into him a little bit. At this point, Chiron and the boy burst through the door. Chiron hands an older brother some equipment, while the some brothers position themselves behind Greg and I. The 'leftovers' make a barricade around the bed. The brothers behind us hold Greg down- almost the same way they did with me- except Greg still has a hold on me. A boy approaches the bed with a needle in his hand. Even though it's not pointed at me, I still start to tremble. Greg senses this movement.

"It's okay little sister, I won't let them hurt you!" He whispers, hysterically protective, sending shivers down my spine; like icicles slowly creeping downward making sure to touch each vertebrae.

I look over to one of my siblings, mouthing _What do I do? Help me!. _One of my brothers mouths: _One our cue, leap as far away as possible!_

I nod slightly letting him know I agree. _Jump off the bed? _I think. Hopefully someone is going to be ready to catch me if I fall.

The boy stabs the needle into Greg's arm, causing him to shriek, curse in Greek, and let go of me. Guessing that's my cue, I leap from the bed as far away as I can. The bad news is: I fail at landing and trip. The good news is someone caught me.

Sandra helps me regain my balance.

"He is lucky I didn't shoot him in the head with an arrow!" she exclaims jokingly. I look back at the group. They somehow got Greg to stop cursing and he is now passed out on his bed. I turn back to Sandra.

"I feel bad for him. He didn't exactly ask to be a psychopath! Our bonding time was good until the cabin came in." I explain to Sandra sympathy in my voice. Her face turns serious, and she looks at me astonished.

"You do know when we came in his butcher knife was in his hand ready to strike?!"

"What!?" I reply in shock.

"Greg was going to kill you! We THINK it is because of him being a psychopath, so Chiron has orders the Apollo Cabin to administer him some medication that weakens his psycho-urges for 24 hours. With the pill in him, the worst he can do is torture." The last part she says pointedly at me. Sandra's eyes go sad, and she frowns. "The Greg, who isn't a psychopath, the way he was before he got abducted, was very nice and caring and sweet." Sandra explains as we head to supper.

"Wait, he was abducted?" I ask still a bit shocked.

"Yes. A few years back, someone kidnapped him on his way to camp. He was missing for ten months, and when he came back, he didn't exactly 'come'. His captor dumped him on the side of the road in a bag unconscious. Apparently, he was unconscious the whole time, so he knows nothing about what happened. After that, he was never been quite the same. He doesn't remember anything from his experience with the captor, and we believe the captor did something to him-something that changed him from loved one of the whole camp to psychopath. The Apollo cabin has tried everything we could, but to no ado." Sandra almost sounds heartbroken.

"Wow" is the only thing I can say. We walk in silence for a few minutes towards... the Aphrodite cabin?

"Uh, Sandra? Where are we going?" I ask as I stop dead in my tracks. I seriously don't want to have another makeover done by them EVER again.

"Well no offense, but you are starting to smell weird and you are still wearing clothes from two days ago." She notices the panic in my eyes, and immediately says "This time, you are in charge of who does what." I sigh in relief.

A few girls run up to us as we walk in.

"Diona! You are going to be all cleaned up and smelling nice by the time we are through with you!" Brittany tells me.

_Through with you_, Brittany said,_ she actually called me by my real name._ I think as a bad feeling enters my gut.

"Okay, so you are scheduled for a fitting, cleansing, and haircut."

"HAIRCUT!" I yell. I look over to Sandra but she just shrugs.

"I don't need a haircut." I say while turning back to face Brittany. She makes a tsk noise with her mouth while circling me, and stops behind me. I feel some hair being lifted off my back.

"When curly, your hair is down to your waist-imagine how long it would be straight! What are you, Rapunzel?" Brittany rudely informs me.

"Actually, we call her Snow White." Sandra counters through a giggle fit. Brittany rolls her eyes, walking back to face me.

"Sandra you may leave now" She says, not making eye contact with Sandra, and flipping her shoulder length blonde hair. Sandra leaves muttering something about Aphrodite kids being like the dark side of the moon to her.

Brittany grabs my wrist painfully, and I wince a bit- she is stronger than she looks.

"Come on; let's go get some random strangers to touch you in places you won't like."She smiles evilly at me. I remove my wrist quickly from her grasp.

"No! I won't go!" I yell rather childishly. Soon after, hands grab my arms from behind me. Brittany laughs at my surprised expression.

"Too bad, because you seriously stink!" The people with me in their grasp lift so my feet are off the floor. They ignore my protests, and don't seem to be hurt from my kicks as we all enter the bathroom.

We come to an agreement about my hair length- it is now to my waist when it's STRAIGHT. They bath me (luckily they let me wear a bathing suit) and also draw up a new wardrobe approved by me- I admit, most of it is purple and some crazy outfits for parties. We finish just when someone opens the door. A sweet aroma of food enters the cabin, causing my stomach to growl.

"You missed supper, so I brought you some food." Aelix says while setting the tray of food on a table. He looks at me, his blue eyes raking me up and down and a smile curves onto his lips.

"What happened to Dae?" He jokes, but nods approvingly while sitting down on the pink sofa.

"They cut my hair!" I playfully whine, and then pout for dramatic effect. He stands up from his seat, walks over dramatically, and then takes a whiff of my hair.

"Smells like…artificial grapes?" Aelix looks at me questioningly. I roll my (mascara filled) eyes and point to Brittany.

"She put it in there, not me. They are the ones stereotyping me up." I say in defense. Brittany chuckles as all eyes fall on her.

"I just HAD to make her smell like grapes! She is the only Dionysus kid we can actually experiment smells on!"

I don't like how she said 'experiment'. I let it pass, turning my gaze to the food Aelix kindly brought.

"Thank you so much for bringing my some food," I tell him with as much gratitude I can muster. He blushes deep red—the only real color in his face for now- puts his hands in his pockets and shrugs.

"It was nothing" He says casually. He turns to leave, but when he goes to open the door, it is locked.

"You can't leave the Aphrodite cabin until y'all do something for me!" Brittany calls in a sing-song voice to Aelix. Not moving he calls back/

"That depends on what I have to do."

I look over at Britt, and see a sinister look in her innocent blue eyes.

"You have to kiss Diona, full lip-lock"

I shouldn't have taken a sip of grape juice. First of all, it is most likely a joke, and second of all because I do a spit take, causing purple juice to go EVERYWHERE.

"What did you just say?!" Aelix and I command in unison. Britt rolls her eyes while sighing loudly.

"I know you two like each other. I can FEEL it-LITERALLY. Now show me some lip action, or you're not going to be able to leave."

I glance to Aelix while wiping the juice from my chin, and find his whole face red- with anger or embarrassment I don't know.

"Come on! Y'all do want to get out of here right? Get moving!" Brittany sing-song tells us. Without a warning Aelix strides over, places one hand at my waist the other behind my neck, dips me, and our lips collide. His soft lips caress mine passionately. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself into him. When we part- what seems like 5 minutes of bliss- we both stand arms-width a part with our shoulders up near our ears, and a look of mesmerisation painted on.

"Wow" is all Aelix can get out, making Brittany laugh evilly then gives us a look of satisfaction. There is an awkward silence for about ten minutes while I finish the supper of pasta, Brittany dumps detergent on the purple stains, and Aelix contains his composure. Aelix doesn't dare meet my eyes and I don't meet his due to the fact Brittany was right, and we might kiss again. Ten more minutes pass, I decide to go to the bathroom-which is very PINK- but when I come out, Aelix looks me in the eyes and chuckles.

"You mouth tastes like grapes." He cheerily informs me.

"No s*** Sherlock!" I say while stifling a laugh.

"Okay lovebirds, I gotta boot ya out. The rule is no one is allowed in a cabin that isn't their own after 8:30 pm. It is-" she glances at her watch "8:25. See ya later!"

Aelix gives her a skeptical look.

"Did you open the door?"

Brittany nods. Aelix grabs my hand, dragging me out of the Aphrodite cabin, but then swings me around to face him. I don't dare meet his eyes, but he cups my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Do you like me for real? Sometimes the Aphrodite cabin plays tricks on your heart when you are in there."

I clear my throat of an air bubble that forms as he talks.

"Yes, yes I do. Do you like me?"

He pushes the hair out of my eyes, making sure I can see his sincere gaze on me. Aelix finishes the move with pulling my head towards his smoothly. His lips taste like grape juice from earlier, and when we kiss we are in sync as if each of us knows what the other will do next. Our faint little peck turns into make-out, and I move my hands to ruffle his hair while Aelix moves his to the small of my back.

We hear a gasp, loud and dramatic, then a squeal of excitement. We break away and turn to see Sandra,-who is blushing and covering her mouth with both hands- Joselyn, -who is jumping up and down- and Evaline- who is not looking at us but I catch her smile a couple of times. I feel my cheeks start to heat up, and notice that Aelix's are fuchsia pink.

"What are you doing here?" Aelix demands lightly.

"We came to fetch you two Kacey says she want the older kids to come to the amphitheater once the cabin leaders have put the little ones to bed." Sandra explains through her hands. I start to say something, but Evaline guesses what I am about to say.

"All cabins are already done except for the Aphrodite cabin."

We all look into the Aphrodite cabin to see that the younger ones are just getting into bed now. We watch Brittany take a group of older girls and boys out of the cabin. Joselyn and Brittany exchange wicked glances of hatred. After all of them are out of the cabin, we all head towards what I'm guessing is the amphitheater. Along the way there, Joselyn leans over to whisper

"I hate that kid" distaste crisp in her voice, her gaze on Brittany.

Chiron and Kacey are in a heated discussion on the stage while we pile in. Joselyn spots Cole—who is sitting with Ammon and (who I am guessing is) Ajax—and runs up to sit directly behind Ammon, Ajax and (now) Aelix.

Everyone is a buzz, chatting away. Joselyn starts playing with Cole's hair, which causes the ends to turn orange.

"Make sure you don't have another skull ring in, ok?" Cole jokes, not turning his head. We all giggle, even Joselyn.

A hush suddenly goes over the crowd, turning our attention to the stage. Chiron, Kacey and another centaur-around Kacey's age- walks up to the microphone. The other male centaur kisses Kacey on the cheek, in return receiving a harsh look from Chiron. Kacey smiles at the boy, and then faces the crowd.

"I know you all are wondering why we have called you here, but don't worry, no one is in trouble."

She pauses, waiting for dramatic effect. She hands the microphone to Chiron.

"Mitchell Bishop is going to do the honor of issuing the quest. But before we do that I shall ramble on about it and let you guys feel the suspense." Chiron takes a big breath. "This quest isn't like any others. This one is to save Mr. D. Now, I got a distress call from him asking for help- and we all know that he doesn't like showing his vulnerability. He told me that we don't have much time to find him, but more details will be given to our heroes embarking on the quest. The heroes will hitch a ride to the first location in Percy's van at supper time tomorrow." Chiron pauses for about ten seconds, everyone leans in closer in anticipation. Chiron hands the microphone to the Mitchell Bishop. From my seat, all I can see of him is dirty blonde hair that looks like it has been smoothed back by hairspray, along with dark olive skin.

"Thank you Chiron" Mitchell says with a strong Turkish accent that's not too thick. He has a smile dancing on his face as he scans the crowd. He stops in my direction, making my heart start to hammer against my chest and my hands get wet and clammy. _It's going to be me; It's going to be me _I think.

"The quest leader is Joselyn Hunt!"

My heart sinks as I watch Joselyn bolt up to the stage. I am proud of her, but I just can't help feeling envious of her. It is MY father she is going to try and rescue, so I should be allowed to go! Evaline and Sandra are cheering along with everyone else- everyone except the rest of the Dionysus cabin.

"Who is going to be coming with you?" Chiron bellows in the microphone, trying to be louder than the cursing from my brothers. Joselyn looks into the crowd with a Cheshire cat smile.

"Evaline Malone-Poseidon Cabin- and Sandra Anderson- Apollo Cabin" Joselyn exclaims like she has done this multiple times before.

"You girls shall start packing in the morning and then head out at supper. Since you are all Cabin leaders, you will be expected to assign someone to take over while you aren't present." Kacey yells over the triumphant cheers and protests of displeasure.

"Okay, that concludes this get together. Please start to make your way to bed." Chiron orders, but no one listens, so Kacey grabs the microphone from him.

"GET OUT, LEAVE, AND SHUT UP!" Kacey yells at everyone. On cue, the demigods start filing out of the amphitheater making sure to congratulate Joselyn, Eva, and Sandra on the way out. I keep my head down to hide in the crowd-which is easy because most people are around my height. As soon as I get outside, I dash to the Dionysus cabin.

All of my brothers are in a circle around my bed (All except for Greg who is still passed out on his bed). I stop dead in my tracks and cock my head to the side. They all move aside revealing my bed.

My daggers are hanging up on the wall; the bed spread is purple with a black vine pattern on it. A suit case is under the bed.

"Ta-daaaaaa!" They all cheer. I am stunned speechless, the only thing I am able to say is thank you. I then eye the suit case.

"What's in the suit case?" I ask tilting my head.

"Its girl's clothes. The Aphrodite Cabin brought them for you." The brother-whom I have come to realize, is Derrek- explains, putting emphasize on 'girl'.

"Well I certainly am not going to wear some of your clothes now am I?" I joke. They all laugh quietly not wanting to disturb the little ones. All twelve brothers come in for a group hug with me in the middle. I try to hide the fact that they're choking me with Axe cologne.

Once the hug breaks, I take a deep breath of non-axe filled air, and then jump on my bed. While waiting for the supposed girl's bathroom I decide to play with my daggers. My hands fumble, and the fancier dagger lands near the weird birthmark but not without cutting me there first. The cut is really small but I feel an incredible pain shoot from the mark to my heart and back again multiple times. I let out a little cry of pain, but try not to draw attention to myself. Derrek hears it and comes rushing to my side. His eyes widen at the site of my arm.

"What the hell? What's wrong?" I lie down and thrust my arm in his direction.

"I…don't…know…Make…it…STOP!" I am just able to say. Derrek pulls out some rubbing alcohol and quickly pours it all over my arm. The cut heals immediately along with the pain, but it doesn't help this odd feeling in my gut. I release a breath I didn't realize I am holding, and thank Derrek. He kisses my temple while getting up off the floor.

"No problem little sister." He throws some pajamas onto my lap. "Go get changed little sister." He orders.

"Little sister? I think I'm older than you!" I reply. "I will be seventeen on June 20th which is in almost a week."

"Oh yeah?" He says while cocking an eyebrow "I turned seventeen on June 7th, making me older than you." Derrek says matter-of-factly. He straightens up. "Now, go get changed and into bed, or else."

"Or else what?" I demand jokingly.

"Or else…the whole Dionysus cabin will team up with Hermes and play a prank on you! Trust me you don't want that," He jokes.

"Fine." I say while I get off the bed and head to the bathroom. Before I enter, I hear Derrek say

"Oh and Diona?" Don't play with daggers anymore, okay?"

I stifle a laugh as I walk into the axe-scented bathroom.

When I get to bed, sleep comes easily, but at the price of nightmares…


	11. Stow-Away

**A/N: Heeeey I'm NOT dead! I would like to thank trustingHim17 for beta-ing this chapter. Also, check out my companion fanfic to this story Oneshots:The Daughter's Curse. **

**Disclaimer: No matter how much i want to, I don't own PJO**

**Now: On with the story!**

**Chapter 11-Stow Away**

Diona's POV

All thirty-three brothers are staring at me, 66 furiously gleaming eyes with furrowed brows. They all have the same 'What the hell?' expression on their faces, topped off with their hands on their hips, red faces, and dead silence.

I am just waking up. I rub my eyes, ridding them of sleep. This action only causes my brothers to grow angrier. I look up at them innocently not knowing what the fuss is all about.

"What?!" I demand rather grumpily. I look at each and every brother in the eyes. Confused, I sit up but stop due to the feeling of an extra arm on my stomach. Lying right beside me near the wall is the 5ft 7 inches pale man with curly-ish black hair and navy blue eyes, sleeping. As if knowing that I am looking at him, Aelix gives off a huge snort, and then goes back to lightly snoring.

"It's true about Daughters of Dionysus" Greg thinks out loud, a huge smirk on his face. "You are all sluts!"

All of my half-brothers, even the ten year olds, laugh at Greg's comment and my reaction; my mouth hangs agape.

"For your information, we are both fully-clothed!" I spit out furiously then pull the covers off for emphasise. I glance over at Aelix hoping he isn't giving any reason for my idiotic brothers to go on with the assumptions and name-calling. Luckily, he is wearing a black shirt with matching shorts. Again, as if on cue, he gives off a huge snort-bigger than the first one- before waking up. He bolts into a sitting position, accidently slamming his forehead on the top bunk. He curses in Greek while bringing a hand up to his head. All of my brothers start laughing their heads off. Aelix looks around, unfamiliar with where he is—until he sees me.

Aelix goes from confused to 'Oh crap' as he hurriedly looks from me to my brothers then back again. Greg steps forward with a pissed off vibe to him. Aelix looks up at him like a puppy begging for mercy. I watch in horror as Greg unsheathes his butcher knife and points it at Aelix's Adam's apple. He sits on my legs so I can't move.

"Start talking Mr. Hotshot" Greg venomously sneers at poor Aelix.

"Greg, put the butcher knife away and Aelix will tell you everything." I say cautiously, my voice shaking, and then glare at Aelix. "You ARE going to explain, right?"

The boy in question's face has a mask of glistening sweat; a sign that he is nervous. He nods his head quickly, but not too quick, wary of the shiny object. One wrong move and Aelix could die. Greg sheathes his knife, Aelix and I visually relax. All of my brothers sit down—some on my bed, some on the floor, and some on ME—to hear his explanation.

"I was on my way back to the Phobos cabin after getting a drink of water. As I walked past the Dionysus cabin I heard a wretched scream—like someone was getting murdered. I ran in to find Diona," he gestures to me, "screaming, sweating, tossing, and turning rapidly. I went over to her to attempt to wake her up. When I touched her arm, she immediately stopped screaming and seemed to relax. I pulled my hand away and she went back to screaming and yelping. Since I'm from the Phobos Cabin, I can take people's fears away temporarily, just as long as I am in contact with them. I decided to climb into bed with her ONLY to make her stop suffering." My heart rate starts speeds up and I find myself almost in tears that he would be THAT caring. When he finishes talking, my brothers weigh this in for a few minutes.

"Eh, I believe him." Greg thinks aloud again. All of my brothers disperse; the ones on my bed jump off and the ones on the ground rolling and moaning as they go.

Aelix and I sit on my bed for a few awkward seconds, until I swing my feet off the bed and stand.

"Well, I have to go change clothes. You can, uh, let yourself out." I tell him trying not to be overly rude. We both look at each other and his posture is totally relaxed. A smile dances on his lips.

"Kind of like how I let myself in?" He inquires. I smile as I pull out my suitcase of clothes. I open it up to find the purple, green, multicolored, and various stereotypes Dionysus clothes. The only non-Dionysus clothes are my jeans/shorts (yet some of those are purple) Aelix leaps off the bed swiftly and crouches next to me. He pulls out a purple shirt that says 'Life of the Party' in green neon letters.

"Even though this is stereotype, I think you should wear it." He thrusts the shirt in my direction. "It will bring out your marvelous green eyes" He adds with a blush after slight hesitation.

"Um, thanks," I mumble as I pull out some jean shorts. I hear snickering coming from the corner. Aelix stands up while sighing.

"I sure hope no one is spying on us!" He calls, causing more snickers. I watch as Aelix sneaks over to the corner and turns it while yelling 'BOO'. Fearful, surprised screams follow, and then the sound of sneakers thumping against the floor fills the cabin—sounding like a herd of elephants. Aelix walks over with his hands in his pockets. Our gazes meet and we both burst out laughing.

"Brothers..." Aelix manages to get out amidst his laughter. I shake my head and shrug.

"Can't live with em', wouldn't be able to have fun without them."

I am still smiling as I change clothes, ten minutes after Aelix leaves.

"Okay, Diona. All you have to do is show me I can throw a challenge at you and you will be able to rely on survival skills I taught you in the first half of class." Sandra explains. We are currently on the beach—the sun is shining, there is a slight breeze, and off in the distance I can see some mortals sailing along with mermaids in the water. The mortals of course can't see the merfolk or us due to the Mist.

"You ready?" Sandra asks.

"Wait, what?"

Sandra looks at me funny. She shakes her head and passes me a huge bag.

"Basically, use whatever is in this bag to save you." She instructs. I look at doubtingly.

"Save me from WHAT exactly?" I counter. Sandra snaps her fingers, causing the temperature to go from perfectly warm to scorching hot. I can already feel the sweat on my forehead. Sandra smiles evilly.

"Good luck. FYI, Evaline and Josie helped me decide what to put in the bag." She informs me before sprinting away. I decide to open the huge bag.

_There is probably some tools and stuff for survival_ I think to myself while fiddling with the zipper. I dump the bag onto the now-smoking-hot sand and out falls fifty rolls of duct tape...

"Okay class, today we are going to learn how to master your powers. During this session you may find out about powers you had no idea were even possible." I hear Aelix explain from outside his cabin. I am a little late to his class due to survival 101. What I learned from that class is DON'T mess with an Apollo kid.

"Only from finding your true inner self can you really be one with your powers. Begin." He orders, his masculine voice sounding enticing, making you want to listen. I hear shuffling from inside, along with an aura of power emitting. I decide at this point to walk in.

The walls of the Phobos cabin are a weird murky green color and all the bedspreads are black with golden mazes. Aelix is sitting on a chair, legs crossed, and still in his pajamas. All seven of his students are in a semi-circle on the floor with open textbooks. The door slams behind me, sounding like a volt door closing. Everyone looks up to see what the racket is. Aelix looks up last, and when he sees me his face goes from relaxed to concerned. The students snicker at me making me look down in embarrassment.

"Holy crap! Diona, are you okay? What happened?" Aelix asks sternly, while jumping quickly off his perch. "Nothing happened, I'm fine." I mumble, but I can tell by Aelix's face that he doesn't believe me. He strides over, grabs my sunburned arm, and holds it up. I give off a little whimper of pain, trying not to start crying in front of everyone. "No you are most certainly NOT fine. I can see that." He drops my arm once he realizes that he is hurting me, but crosses his arms—clearly I'm not going to slide my way out of telling him. "I was at survival class 101 with Sandra as my teacher. The first half of class was easy-she taught me different survival methods. The second half was the tricky part. Sandra took me to the beach and gave me a huge bag. She then used her powers over the sun to intensify the UV rays, and left. I opened the bag to find 50 rolls of duct tape. I had no clue what to do with them so I lay on the sand until Sandra showed me mercy. I got sunburn on my front side, and because the sand was hot I burnt my back side." I explain while trying not to take offense of his smile. The class bursts out laughing and I can feel heat in my cheeks. I'm blushing yet they can't see it because of the sunburn. It's at this point that I realize he isn't smiling because he's happy; it's because he feels bad. Aelix turns to the class.

"Class, I don't think any of you would be laughing if you were in Diona's place right now!" Aelix yells over the laughter. The class immediately shuts up. Aelix rolls his eyes at them then turns his attention back on me.

"Did Sandra give you anything to help the sunburn?" He asks looking dead serious. I nod quickly while searching my bag for it.

"I didn't bother putting any on because I didn't want to be late for class." I admit as I pull out the vial on lime green liquid. Aelix quickly snatches it out of my hand. He leads me over to the bed labeled 'Aelix Phillips'.

"Lay down on your stomach." Aelix commands. I give him a skeptical look.

"Why?" I ask, dragging out each sound. He arches an eyebrow while placing his hands on his hips.

"How else are you going to get the hard-to-reach-places on your back?" Without letting me answer he points to the bed. "Now lie down and relax." I obey him. I hear a few snickers as come from the seven classmates as Aelix pulls up my shirt, not daring to go past just below my chest. I jump at the touch of his cold, aloe covered hands causing him to pull back.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Aelix sounds concerned.

"No, it's just cold" I lie slightly. It is cold, and he actually did scare me. He gently and slowly places his hands on the small of my back and begins to spread it out. At first, my skin feels as if it is on fire, but after a few minutes, it starts to relax. The mattress is made of foam so I sink into it a bit. The pillow-Aelix's pillow- is squishy like a solidified cloud. I tilt my head to the side to look at him. He doesn't notice this movement due to intense concentration.

_Why is he concentrating so hard on something so easy?_ I think.

When he finishes my back, Aelix exhales in relief and stands up. He looks at me expecting me to get up, but I don't.

"Okay, I'm done." Aelix informs me yet I still don't move. I wiggle my legs hoping he gets the message.

"Oh, you want me to, um, put some on your legs?" He asks rhetorically, his voice cracking a few times. I nod and close my eyes.

"Just, don't kick me, okay?" Aelix tries making a joke but it comes out as nervous.

"I'll try not to, but if you tickle me I will."

Before he starts, I hear some footsteps approach us. I open my eyes to find a girl no older than twelve with dirty blonde hair and a natural smirk on her pudgy face. She looks a bit like, but not very much. Aelix turns to her.

"Yes, Lydia?" He is back to his perky self. Lydia crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Two things," She snarls at him "One: You shouldn't be flirting with your students. Two: I can't find any powers. Being a Daughter of Hermes sucks!"

"One: Do you think it is easy to concentrate with a sunburn? Let alone a FULL-BODY sunburn?! Two: They will come. Everyone has a variety of powers that come at different times." He tells her without being rude or mean. The girl pouts, knowing that she won't win this fight. Lydia saunters away in a huff.

Five minutes later, I hear soothing music come from nearby. The music is slow, peaceful, and makes me want to cuddle up to a fire with a warm blanket and sleep. My eyelids start to feel heavier and heavier, and I start to blink rapidly. The blinking soon stops due to my eyelids feeling like concrete. My breathing starts to slow down until I am breathing deeply. I feel myself slip into sleep…..

"_Diona Agetha Envis!" I hear my mother yell from downstairs_.

Ugh, crap! _I think _What does she want now? _Setting down my Biology homework I hastily walk downstairs. My house is 3 floors, each floor the size of nine standardized master bedrooms. My bedroom is located near the back of the house, near a bathroom and a guest room. The stairs splits up these rooms from my mom's bedroom, another guest room (currently owned by my mom's new boyfriend, Ryan) and the laundry room. Downstairs, the kitchen is under the guest room, the__ living room is under my mom's room, and the stairs lead_ _into it._

_I find my mother and her new boyfriend sitting down on the couch reading the newspaper. My mother looks up angrily when I enter._

_"Care to explain this?" she spat at me. I slowly walk over to read the newspaper headline__:_

_**Girl Destroys School**_

_The article is about the school I currently am enrolled at- MacHencia High- and how I supposedly exploded it. I set it down on the coffee table, annoyed at the lies._

_"It wasn't my fault! Please hear out for once mother!" I demand, but she only looks madder._

"_That was the seventh school you somehow managed to damage! There is only one school left that is close to here; Campbell High!" She yells at me._

_What she doesn't get is that I wasn't the one exploding the school, it was the fact I keep meeting __people who want to kill me. Then again, I wouldn't exactly call them people; all of them turned__ into these things. The weirdest part is no one seems to see them for their true form._

"_Mom, it wasn't my fault! These weird things seem to find me and try to kill me! That should be enough for you to believe me!" I scream back. My mother's new boyfriend puts his hands on my mother's shoulders and starts to massage them. Mother looks at him as if telepathically saying: _Not the time_. He whispers into her ear to which she sighs._

"_Fine, you can try but I doubt it'll work." Mom huffs while standing up. She dashes past me, puts on her coat, then turns to face me._

"_I'm going out for groceries so you two can bond, okay?" She calls to me as she heads out of the door. Once Mother is gone, I glance over at her boyfriend skeptically, and he returns it with a smile. After the car is out of the driveway, he motions for me to come closer to him._

_"I have to do my homework; tons of Bio 101 to study for a test tomorrow." I quickly say __then bolt up the carpet stairs, almost tripping a few times. I swiftly enter my purple-just-about-everything room and resume studying. Studying is hard with dyslexia, but I have been able to recognize and memorize just about every word from the dictionary. _

_A knock on my door draws my attention. "Come in" I call, still looking down at my textbook. My mom's boyfriend walks in and sits next to me on my bed._

_"Yes, Mr. Clark?" I dryly say to him, still looking down at my textbook and pretending __I can read._

"_Please," Mr. Clark says while grabbing the textbook and pulling it lightly out of my hands. "Call me Ryan."_

_I glare at him as one would at a murderer._

"_Okay Ryan, what do you want?" I ask venomously. Ryan moves his light brown hair out of his blue eyes, bringing an olive-colored hand to point at the textbook._

"_I'd help you with your homework, but your school exploded. I don't think you will have that test tomorrow." He states, my cheeks burning pink. "Besides, with your dyslexia you can't read anything."_ _Ryan says simply. I bug my eyes out at him__._

"_How did you know I have dyslexia?" I ask slightly furious and a bit incredulous. His big blue eyes meet my emerald green ones with one hundred percent honesty._

"_Because I have it to."_

_I gape at him. __I'd never expect a 6ft, 3 body builder like him to be dyslexic_

"_Surprising right? I also have ADHD so I'm pretty messed up." Ryan admits while smiling down at me. I then realize something._

"_Why would you help me study if you can't read it yourself?" I question, but Ryan shrugs._

_"I wanted to strike up a conversation with you. Speaking of conversation, if you don't mind_ _me asking, how much do you know about your dad?"_

_My mouth goes dry at the mention of my dad, and I get a tingly feeling in my chest._

_"I know that he skipped out on my mother while she was in labor and she never saw him again__. I didn't even get the chance to see him." I don't realize I'm crying until Ryan wraps his arms around me in a comforting embrace._

_"Was there anyone after that?" He asks but then adds, "If you don't want to tell me, that's okay." _

_"In the length of my sixteen years, I have seen 20 other guys come and go.__ There was one who came off and on for 5 years. That was probably the happiest I have ever seen my mother. His name was Aaron Warell. I particularly didn't like him because he gave off an aura of power that made me feel small." I get lost in a few flashbacks of Aaron beating on me, calling me weak, pathetic, and various other names. Five minutes pass, Ryan gets up off the bed he looks down at me and puts a firm hand on my shoulder._

"_You seem like such a sweet girl, which is why I'm going to hate killing you." Ryan's eyes cloud __over with red going from sweet to murderous. Before I can reply, Ryan is on top of me with a sword at my throat and my wrists above my head with one hand and most of his weight on my legs. I struggle a bit, but Ryan only laughs down at me. _

_"Foolish girl. You can't win against a MAN!" Ryan spit at me. This really ticked me off. Not only did he spit on me but he also said men are more powerful than girls are.__ I remain quiet though so I can wait for the right moment to slip free._

"_My master has sent me to kill you." He informs me, purring almost cat-like._

"_Why would you want to kill me? What do you get out of it?" I counter breathlessly. He removes __his weight from on top of me. Thinking this is my chance, I attempt to jump off the bed, __but Ryan still has a hold of my wrists. He picks my up by my wrists and slams my back against the floor. The impact doesn't affect me at first, but then Ryan resumes his position causing each and every __vertebrae scream in pain. I wince at the searing pain swarming my nerves. Ryan tilts_ _his head to the side._

"_You haven't proven to be what he... expected. Just like the first one."_

The first one? Who is that? Is he crazy? Yes_. Suddenly a buzzing noise emits from Ryan's_ _pocket. He looks down at it in annoyance. Here's my chance. I use his falter of focus to head butt him. Not expecting this, he lightens his grip on my arms. I am then able to release one of my hands and punch him hard in the crotch. He lets out a noise that can only be described as sounding like a monkey trying out opera. He lets go of me entirely, a look of genuine surprise on his face. I then flip him on his back, pushing him down by his shoulders. He looks up at me exasperatedly._

"_You may be just a man, but I am a woman, and women are definitely capable of defending ourselves." I glare down at Ryan while turning his own weapon against him._

"_Are you going to kill me?" Ryan snarls._

_"No," I say while glancing at my open bedroom window. A plan quickly forms in my head. I use the hilt of the sword to bonk him on the head, knocking him out. I throw his sword into the tree, then return to pick him up. I carry him downstairs in a piggyback position__- he is really light for someone his age._

_As I set him down on the couch, I grab the phone and dial 911. A female picks up immediately._

"_911, what's your emergency?" A kind voice answers. Whatever composure I have been keeping __slips away and I break down into tears._

"_My mom's boyfriend just attacked me after she left the house for groceries. I was able to defend myself and __actually have him passed out on my couch. Can you send some help? For him, not me. I'm, fine—just a few bruises." I sob a bit, but am able to get back my composure._

"_Okay, where is your house?" The lady says after a hesitation. I gulp._

"_I…. um… don't know. I am dyslexic so I can't read the signs." I tell her, a bit embarrassed. The kind lady on the other end talks to someone else in hushed tones._

"_DO you know your home phone number so we can track your house?" The same woman asks. I blurt it out to her._

"_We are on our way." She pauses but then gasps._

"_One last thing, dear; what's your name?" She exclaims on the other end._

"_Diona Envis"_

_When my mom comes home, the police and ambulance are gone along with Ryan. Her arms are full with groceries and she struggles to come into the house. I quickly rush over to her aid. While grabbing a few bags I swiftly give her a peck on the cheek._

_"Thanks, Daesy," she breathes. Once all the groceries are in the kitchen, we head to the living room__. Mother freezes at the entryway, eyes wide open._

"_Where... The HELL... is Ryan?" Mother asks through gritted teeth._

"_He decided to go home. Ryan wasn't feeling good" I reply calmly, but the look on her face lets me know she doesn't believe me. She stomps over, grabs me by the color, our noses just a few centimeters away._

"_What did you DO to him?" Mother snarls._

"_Nothing, I swear! He just wasn't being himself" I exclaim to her. Here's the thing about my mother and the past few boyfriends she has had:_

_They have all tried to kill, harm, or kidnap me. Mother doesn't know this because they have all attacked me __under her radar. (One of them even attacked me on the way to school.) For the first few, I didn't see it coming; but after a while they start to form a pattern. After the first couple of days—usually 10—the guy would try either to get close, alone, or both, and then they would __either to get close, alone, or both, and then they would try their plan._

_So, of course my mom thinks that I somehow got rid of them, therefore she fears me__. She tries to seem like she isn't but I can see it in her eyes. She stares at me for a few minutes._

"_Let's say I did. What would you do? Call the cops? They don't have any proof. Hurt me? I will just call a social worker. Face it mom, you can't do anything!" I point out venomously. She lets me go._

"_I can punish you without abusing you." I raise an eyebrow while crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Like enroll you at an all-girl high school where they have a dress code and strict rules" __She smiles like a Cheshire cat while I gape at her. My mother goes into her purse__ and pulls out a piece of paper._

_As she hands it to me and I realize it's a brochure. The title says:_

_Campbell High; All girls, all spiffy_

"Diona? Diona? Diona?" Aelix says while shaking me awake. My eyes flutter open to be greeted by navy blue eyes. I groan while sitting up and stretching.

"Where am I?" I groan, still not fully awake. I look around and find out that I'm in Aelix's cabin, lying on his bed. My arms, legs, back and face aren't sunburnt anymore (thanks to Sandra's magic aloe-vera and Aelix's kindness) and is back to its regular pastiness. I look over to Aelix, whom I just realize is smirking at me.

"What?" I ask, my brain still trying to revive from my nap.

"_Two things," He says while trying not to laugh "One: You do realize that you fell asleep_ during training plus the class is almost over, right?"

I gape at him, which only causes the dark-haired boy to roar laughing. I impulsively summon up vines and trap him to the floor. I glare at the boy and manipulate his brain to go fuzzy-as if he has had too much alcohol. Lastly, at the snap of my fingers, his brain goes back to normal except for the fact he feels as if he has a hangover. I stand, walk over to stand above him, and smirk back at him.

"Do you think I need training with my powers?" I ask rhetorically. He looks me straight in the eyes. An image flashes in my brain. I undo the vines and collapse to the ground, hot tears streaming down my face. Aelix rushes over to my side. He wraps his arms around me in a hug and pulls me toward him.

"Why did you do that?" I demand into his chest through sobs. He pulls out a tissue box and starts to wipe my face.

"I'm sorry. I usually don't inflict people's fears on them, but it was self-defense-"

"I was GOING to let you go!" I yell at him. The picture of the doctor stabbing a huge needle into my arm flashes before my eyes, causing a shudder to run up my spine.

"I'm sorry, so very, very sorry! Please forgive me?" Aelix sincerely pleads. "Part of your training is learning how to overcome and/or deal with your fear. I'm sorry, but I panicked. Please stop crying I don't like seeing you cry." Aelix sounds like he's close to tears.

"I forgive you, just DON'T EVER do that again!" I whisper.

After a few minutes of sitting on the floor, I finally stop crying. Aelix still hasn't moved from his position; in fact he looks pretty comfy.

"Aelix? Why won't you take away my fears?" I ask curiously. He looks down at me.

"I am not allowed to do that. I swore on the River Styx that I wouldn't fully take away someone's fear unless given permission." He explains.

"But wouldn't that make things easier? Demigods wouldn't fear anything!"

"Without fear, all demigods would be in danger. Fear is a bunch of emotions tied to your system. Demigods would go extinct." Aelix explains I give him a 'yeah, right' look.

"Do you really think I'm going to face a doctor with a needle as a weapon?" I sarcastically ask. He thinks about it.

"Well, you did fight my brother, whose weapon turned into a needle. Plus there are some pretty vicious Apollo kids…." He thinks aloud. "Oh! And the government has had some suspicions about all these accidents—monster attacks—and if they ever found out, you would be their best target due to your fear of doctors and needles." He adds and I gape at him. Suddenly a beeping sound comes from his pocket making both of us to jump a bit. We get and walk to the 'main area' of the cabin. His class is all focused on their powers; an Apollo kid has multiple vials in front of him with various liquids, one of my brothers is trying to turn water into alcohol but to no ado. The Hermes kid from earlier has a paper and pen and is writing something down. She puts it in an envelope, and then throws it like an airplane. It sprouts wings and flies out the window of the cabin.

"Good job Lydia! See, Hermes kids DO have powers!" Aelix congratulates her. Lydia's face turns sour and she looks at me.

"Slacker" she says venomously. I decide I'm through with her crap. I conjure up some vines and make them grab Lydia. She struggles to get free, kicking and thrashing her body in different directions. I tighten the vine's grip, which makes her stop. I snatch a bottle of rubbing alcohol from the son of Apollo, pouring it onto the vines. I manipulate the alcohol to break free of all the other chemicals and aim it at her face. Before I squirt it at her, I turn to see Aelix, shoulders slumped forward, mouth open, in utter awe. The rest of the class backs away.

"Lydia, I don't want to, and WON'T deal with your crap anymore. No name calling and no comments unless they are positive. Got it?" I snarl at her. She nods her head quickly." Aelix finally snaps out of his little trance as I let Lydia go.

"What the Hades?" Aelix practically yells. "You are not allowed to use your powers in this class unless someone attacks you!"

"But she DID attack me! There are more types of attacks than physical. There is emotional and verbal, and I am NOT going to put up with it," I retort. The silence that follows is broken by Aelix's phone ringing again. He glides over to the door and makes an ushering gesture.

"Class dismissed"

My next class is Strength, taught by Ajax Victor, Sandra's boyfriend. It is being taught somewhere in the woods. Since I have no clue where that is, I head over to where Aelix said Sandra would be; the beach. (But not before getting changed into some baggy clothes.)

When I get to the beach, I am hit with heat rays, sweat instantly appearing my forehead. About 10 meters from my current location is a bunch of kids in a lean-to made from duct-tape

_Why hadn't I thought about that earlier?_ I think while face-palming myself. I look more closely and notice something up in a nearby tree. She climbs down the tree and starts to inspect the lean-to. She nods approvingly and dismisses them. I choose this moment to run up to her.

"Hey Sandra, do you mind showing me where Strength class is? Because I have no clue where it is" I ask her.

"Of course I can! And maybe Ajax will go easy on you today because your fresh meat!" She cheerily informs me.

_Fresh meat? What's THAT supposed to mean?_

And off we go.

Ajax's strength class is small. Sandra, Evaline, Ammon, Cole, Joselyn, and I are the only people in it. It is located in the middle of a small clearing in the forest. At the center of the clearing is a stump.

When Sandra and I arrive, everyone is in a circle around Ajax—who is on the stump with his arms crossed. Ajax smiles for a second at the sight of Sandra, but he soon goes back to stern.

"Who's this?" Ajax asks, referring to me and jumping off the stump gracefully. His green eyes examine me as he walks over and begins to circle me. Ajax has golden blonde hair, sun kissed skin, and a seemingly permanent smirk on his face. His build is one of a personal trainer.

After about three circles, Sandra runs up to him and wraps her arm around him.

"Honey, this is Diona Envis!" she delightedly informs him. Then, as she walks to join the group—who are all staring at us, by the way—she whispers 'be nice' into his ear. Ajax continues to circle me.

"How old are you?" he states rather than asks. I gulp nervously.  
"S-s-sixteen" I stutter. I hear him chuckle from behind me. Suddenly, I feel hands on my shoulders and his breath on my ear.

"Do I make you nervous?" Ajax whispers. I shake my head 'no' rapidly.

"Hold out your arm and flex your muscles." He demands once he is front and center. I do as I'm told. He walks over and feels the (little) muscle I have in my arm.

"Weak" Ajax spits at me, then turns to the class "Twenty push-ups everyone!" he yells.

Sandra, Cole, and Eva finish first, soon followed by Ammon then Joselyn. They form a circle around me to watch. Ajax leans down to my face.

"Come on Envis! That's only FOUR!" he yells at me. Joselyn smacks him on the arm.

"Dude, she hasn't had as much training as the rest of us! Cut her some slack!" Joselyn defensively demands. I hear a finger snap then see someone's sneakers near me. I feel something placed against my back as I come out of push-up number 5, then 150 pounds. I collapse to the ground, bringing the weight down with me. My lungs feel like balloons someone took a pin to.

"Oh please. I'm not THAT heavy, am I?" Cole's Spanish accent jokes. Sandra quickly ushers Cole off me and rolls me onto my back. I start to hyperventilate, blink rapidly and feel light headed.

"Deep breaths, Diona!" Sandra commands. I try to take deep breaths, but it sounds as if I have a harmonica lodged into my trachea and I feel like I'm breathing through a straw. Ajax is suddenly by my other side, taking control of the situation.

"Sandra—give her an inhaler. Joselyn get ready for possible shadow travel. Cole, set yourself on fire. Diona is freezing cold. The rest of you, give her space" He orders while checking my pulse.

"Hey! I'm the doctor, shouldn't _I_ be the one giving directions?" Sandra counters while forcing the inhaler into my mouth. She presses down on it, letting some medication into my lungs. I instantly feel relief as my lungs fill with air. Sandra pulls out a stethoscope and checks my heart. After a minute, she sighs in relief.

"She's good!" Sandra calls over to Evaline—who is holding onto Ammon's arm—and the rest of the crowd. Joselyn walks over so that she is kneeling next to me. She pats me on the back, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Girl, you give us quite a scare!" She exclaims. Everyone, including me, laughs. Then her face perks up. "Hey! You didn't faint this time!" She adds, causing everyone to roar laughing.

Ajax gestures for Cole and Ammon to come over as he stands up, and the girls to back up a bit. Ammon looks over at Evaline, who just notices the position she is in. She pulls away quickly, her cheeks turning a bit pink. Ammon—shocked emotionless—jogs over. Cole and Ammon take my arms while Ajax positions himself behind.

"Alrighty boys, on three"

A silent 1, 2, 3 passes through them and they haul me up. I start to feel a bit dizzy, so Sandra and Evaline help me over to the stump. Eva grabs a water bottle then passes it to me.

"Thank you," I mumble before chugging the 750ml of water down.

"You look cold" Sandra observes, and it's true. Eva presses her hand on my right lower arm—causing my birthmark to tingle a little—and nods. Her hands are hot compared to mine.

"You need some heat?" She asks raising an eyebrow. I nod while crossing my arms and shivering slightly. Cole, whom is a few meters away, hears this and perks up.

"Watch out Eva!" He calls before engulfing himself into a ball of fire. Eva moves out of the way, a fire ball just missing her, landing near Sandra. She collapses to the ground, hiding her face with her hands. Despite my state, I rush over to her side—looking like an idiot walking in a zigzag pattern—to kneel beside her.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly. I get a glimpse of Sandra's face, which is red and tear-stricken.

"Cole! WHAT THE HELL?!" Joselyn screams while stomping over to him. I hear a smacking noise soon followed by Cole whimpering and muttering "Ow."

"Cole, you ASS! You know that Sandra is afraid of fire!" Joselyn shrieks. I glance over to see Joselyn pulling the Latino boy into the forest, a bruise forming on his tanned face.

I feel Sandra lean into a hug to cry on my shoulder. I start rubbing her back while letting her cry. Evaline and Ajax approach us and kneel beside Sandra and I. Ajax taps the crying girl on the shoulder, holding out a tissue box. Sandra looks at him thankful but goes back to lightly sobbing. Ajax whispers something in Eva's ear and she nods in reply, both glancing over at Sandra a few times. Ajax stands up, but not before picking Sandra up wedding style. Sandra buries her face into his chest while he carries away. I turn to Eva.

"How did Sandra's parents die?" I ask, a little mad because I still haven't had answers. Eva's face fills with sadness.

"Sandra's parents died in a fire when she was nine. They died right before her eyes. Nico and Joselyn went to investigate—you know, see if a monster had to do with this—but during their investigation, they heard someonescreaming. Joselyn found Sandra crying from her bedroom window. She has been scared of fire ever since," she explains sorrowfully. I hear a male voice swear, but is soon over powered by Joselyn's ticked off screams. After about 10 minutes, I hear some angry stomps, which I soon learn belong to Joselyn. She storms into the clearing, Cole in tow with Jose's whip tied around his arms and mid-section. Cole's dark hair is tousled and he has some bruises on his face, arms, legs, as well as a few scratch marks. Joselyn looks the same as before, except her face is red—if she was any madder steam would probably come out of her ears. Ammon stumbles out behind them, a bruise on his knuckles.

"Nobody messes with MY friends, not even my boyfriend!" Joselyn venomously informs us, her eyes seeming to glare into our souls. For all we know, the daughter of Hades really COULD be staring into our souls. I smirk.

"Chicks before dicks?" I suggest, making Eva, Ammon, and Joselyn laugh. Cole grunts.

"What exactly did you do to him?" I ask through laughter.

"Ammon held Cole down while I lectured and swore at him, adding a slap or low voltage electrical shock here and there," Joselyn says as if it was nothing, maybe even boring. I glance at Ammon's knuckles.

"Then why are his knuckles blue?" My voice rises up an octave. Just looking at his bruise, along with Cole's state, makes me want to throw up. I can't look at Cole without wanting to help him- if I did, I'd probably get the same thing done. I focus on Josie, expecting an answer. Ammon suddenly walks over to Cole.

"I'm sorry bro; I shouldn't have done what I did." Ammon whispers. Cole nods.

Cole looks down.

"Yeah, I know that you're afraid of my girlfriend. We all are." Ammon looks as if he has just been punch in the stomach.

"I am not!" He exclaims, causing Joselyn to whip her head in his direction.

"WHAT was that Nikomedes? You BETTER be scared of me, I can kick your ass!" Joselyn is clearly enraged. She rolls her eyes while swearing he will pay sometime and then looks at me.

"After I slapped Cole, he got angry and tried to get away. Ammon then punched Cole in the ribs, forcing him into a tree, where I tied him up with my whip and continued to lectured and zap him."

I look at Cole, who is giving me a puppy-dog look. I can't help it anymore! He looks so defeated it's really sad. I know the strong, combat teacher Cole. This one is unfamiliar. I run over to Cole before anyone can object, releasing him from the binds. I whisper "You own me, meet me before they leave" to him right before Cole runs back to the direction of camp grounds.

"DIONA! Why did you do that?!" Joselyn shrieks at me. Before I can answer, Eva steps forward.

"Never show a pain phobic anyone who is beat up, unless you want something like that to happen!"

Since Ajax is with Sandra and not teaching the class, I head to the main area for lunch. But before we go, I decide to try and put my plan into action. I run to catch up with Ammon, whom was on his way to go find Ajax.

"Ammon, wait up!" I call to the Hermes kid. He reluctantly stops to allow me time to catch up.

"Do you really want Eva going on the quest alone? Without you there to protect her?" I play the guilt card on him, hopeful that he will do as I say. To my relief, he shakes his head warily.

"I'm planning on sneaking into the van. You in?" I ask in hushed tones. To my relief he nods.

"Can you also tell Ajax that? But without Sandra knowing, okay?"

"Okay." His voice is small and quiet, but it is also very masculine, which is ironic.

He runs off to his cabin while I make my way to the main area for lunch.

After lunch, all of the Apollo, Poseidon, and Hades cabins plus friends come to say goodbye to Sandra, Eva, and Josie. I am one of the first ones to hug them and say goodbye, which just adds to my plan. I rush over to a bush nearby where Aelix is waiting.

"You have the bag?" I whisper. He nods his quickly. "Good, now all we need is for Ajax to break away from Sandra, Cole to clean up a bit after that heavy make-out session they 'privately' had, and-Oh! Here comes Ammon now." I exclaim the last part because Ammon is approaching. Ajax and Cole follow. Cole is wearing camouflage cargo pants, a black t-shirt, and some (noticeable) cream on his marks; the white cream stands out like glow paint in a black hole.

We all turn our heads at the sound of a car opening; Percy just unlocked his van. Percy loads the bags into the large trunk. Advantage much? He heads over to start the car, making sure to get the cool air running in through the ventilation system. Now's our chance!

"Okay guys. GO GO GO!"

We all pile into the van's trunk behind all of the bags. Unfortunately, there is only enough room for the four boys to fit in the back with their legs crossed.

"Crap! Where am I going to sit?" I whisper. Aelix taps his legs with his hands, his face smiling as if I'm a hunting target.

"You could sit on my lap!" He whispers. Voices cause my attention to go to the crowd of demigods. Joselyn, Eva, and Sandra have finished saying their goodbye and are going to be here soon.

"Fine. But don't try anything, okay?" I huff while placing myself behind the bags, onto Aelix's lap. He pulls me in closer and places my head on his collarbone.

"You can sleep." He lets me know. The trunk door closes with a bang, almost making us scream and blow our cover.

"Aelix? Remember earlier when you told me you had two things to say, but you only told me one? I'm wondering what the second thing is." I whisper into his chest as I make myself comfortable. He chuckles, which in turn makes his chest go up and down along with my head.

"You sometimes talk in your sleep. I promise I won't let Ryan—if he is still alive—or any of your mother's future boyfriends hurt you anymore."

The car starts, and it sounds somehow soothing. I close my eyes, drifting off to sleep on Aelix.


	12. Utter Chaos

**Chapter 12- Utter Chaos**

Evaline's POV

"Percy, don't you DARE change that radio station again!" I say through clenched teeth. I am seriously getting mad. The thing is about my half-brother is that he likes to annoy me. For the past fifteen minutes (minutes that seemed to drag on for hours) my brother and I have been going back and forth between Percy's favorite radio station- Light Rock- and Mine- The top 40's. It is so bad, Sandra has resorted to listening to her IPod and Joselyn is laughing at us.

_I love rock and roll, So put another dime in the jukebox baby_

I turn to Percy aggravated. He smiles, barring all of his teeth, while keeping his eyes on the road. I smack him lightly on the arm.

"You win," I sigh, letting him bring his guard down. He glances at me quickly then shifts uncomfortably.

"So…When were you going to tell Ammon you like him?" Percy asks casually, although his voice cracks on 'like'.

"What? Me LIKE Ammon? Ha ha, good one Perce, but I have no clue what gave you THAT idea" I laugh a bit, attempting to keep my cool.

_How did Percy-of all people- find out? _I think furiously. I take my foot out of my sandal to touch my station's button with ninjetic speed and stealth. Percy doesn't notice due to him laughing so hard.

"What?" I snap at him. Percy stops laughing, or at least crying from laughter, but after a few seconds, he burst out again. Once he settles down a smile dances on his face.

"I saw your drawings of him while you were training," I stare at him in awe. When was this? I have all my drawing of him locked in a safe, with a 27-digit combination that only an Athena kid or I can get/remember. How could Percy- of all people- get that?

"You... Looked... at my drawings?!" Pink floods into my cheeks from embarrassment, and I'm mad because there is some very personal stuff in there.

"I especially liked the one of Ammon and you slow dancing," Percy mocks.

Gods, he needs to mind his own business! That does it, something inside my mind has snapped. I pour some water on my hand then aim it at Percy's face. I fling the water at him, a huge blob of H₂O that looks like blue jello let loose in space. It stops a few millimetres in front of Percy's face, he turns his head, and slurps it into his mouth. _Darn it, I forgot he can control water too!_ I think while mentally face-palming myself.

"Ow!" I hear from behind me. I whip around to face Joselyn. Her whip is on the ground, viscous spikes jutting out from it. She is holding her thumb.

"I scratched myself on the spikes. Sorry I worried you," Joselyn shrugs it off while sneaking a band-aid from Sandra's—who currently asleep against the window with her music playing—first aid kit.

"Hey! When did you change the radio?" Percy exclaims. I turn around. Oh Percy...

"Yeah, you JUST noticed that?" Joselyn laughs.

Percy and I look sideways at each other for a moment before having a sissy fit. I have the literal upper hand due to Percy having one hand on the wheel, the other determined to win the fight against my two free hands.

"Don't make me take out my pen!" Percy sasses. I raise an eyebrow.

"Don't make ME take out my GUM!" I counter. We both stop and look at each other, a smirk on my face and an 'oh no you didn't' look on Percy's. Joselyn leans forward so her head is between our seats.

"Oh, you just got serrrrrrrrved!" Joselyn drags out each word. She returns to her seat. I decide to end this nonsense, not wanting to have an hour of fighting over the radio. I press Annabeth's station and Taylor Swift comes out of the speakers.

"There, a station we BOTH don't like." Without getting a response from him, I turn to face Joselyn and Sandra. I motion for Joselyn to wake up Sandra—we need to figure out this prophecy. Joselyn pulls out Sandra's ear buds, which causes her to wake up immediately.

"We need to figure out this prophecy," I say seriously. I look at Joselyn.

"Did you copy down the prophecy?" She rummages through her bag for a bit allowing Sandra to fully wake up.

"_A stranger will suddenly appear_" Joselyn reads.

"Obviously that's Dae" I interject. Jose nods her head while writing 'Dae'. Sandra furrows her brows.

"How was Dae a stranger?" She asks

"Well," I reply "She didn't have a satyr, centaur, or demigod with her, you know as a guide."

Sandra nods her head. "Next line."

"_A half-blood's parentage won't be clear_" Joselyn reads, then adds "She got claimed as Dionysus- but remember we were trying to figure out her parentage while she was asleep?"

Sandra and I nod. Sandra giggles, making all of us stare at her, even Percy—who looks through the mirror.

"We all owe Eva $5 for guessing correctly!"

Joselyn whimpers.

"I was GOING to guess Dionysus, but I didn't because he only had sons," she rants. I chuckle at her.

"You can pay up later, but for now just keep going."

"_4 demigods await the door_" Joselyn reads. "Obviously that's the four of us," She says matter-of-factly. Percy shakes his head. I turn to him confused.

"I'm dropping you girls off at the Envis house then leaving for Annabeth and I's house."

"Then who IS the fourth demigod?"  
"Let's skip it, and then go back to it," I suggest. Joselyn and Sandra nod their heads in agreement.

"_To see what a god has in store_" Joselyn reads.

"Well Dionysus MUST be captured by a god. And notice how it says GOD and not godESS? That narrows it down a bit," Sandra observes. Joselyn gives Sandra a high-five

"Nice observation Sandra!" I congratulate her. Joselyn continues.

"_A loved one shall lie to forever rest_." She rolls her eyes. "That's a fancy way to say that someone dies!" We all nervously laugh, even Percy. Joselyn jots that down.

"_Only a cursed dagger shall end this quest_." We all (minus Percy) look around nervously, the same thought in our heads.

_Diona has a dagger_

Joselyn's POV

Eva has that _shit we're screwed_ look about her. I hate that poor innocent Diona is in charge of our future. She is untrained, probably mentally scarred for life due to the whole Capture the flag incident, plus the questioning that happened against her will. Frankly, I'm surprised she hasn't tried to escape or anything. But back to the current situation, they need some reassurance that it isn't possible that our favorite Dionysus kid won't be a part of this big prophecy.

"Good thing Diona isn't here then, right? The prophecy might not even happen in our generation!" I say, defusing the tension a bit. Deep down, I have a gut feeling that Diona WILL join us at some point. We ARE going to her mother's house to investigate/see if she knows.

Sandra goes back to listening to her music while Eva tries to wrap her head around the prophecy. Eva tries to seem calm but I know by her fidgety fingers and tapping foot that she isn't. I haven't told Eva yet but I have seen the marks on Dae's right arm- I saw them when I got back from beating up Cole. Medium gold, large green, medium gold, and small red circles running vertically down her arm. They aren't the usual marks of a tattoo; they are marks of a curse. I know this because my father has taught me about curses. Hades taught me how to bestow them as well as take away SOME of them.

Gurrrg, My stomach says. I am hungry.

"What was that?" Sandra sits up alarmed and readies her bow. I laugh at her.

"Nothing, just the monster in the back seat, no biggy" I sarcastically inform her. Sandra's cheeks turn bright red and she sets her bow and arrow down on the seat.

"Is anyone hungry?" I ask the group. I get three replies of 'yes'. I reach down to my backpack and notice it's unzipped.

"How did tha-" I start but shake it off. I reach my hand into my bag in search of the 4 bags of popcorn I have. Pulling out my hand, I find only three bags!

_What the Hades?_

Suddenly I hear a popping sound come from the back of the van, the air filling with a buttery aroma. It starts to make my stomach jump out of me.

"Percy, why do you have a microwave in the back?" I ask

"I don't" Percy doesn't sound like his chipper self, his tone is flat and emotionless at the moment.

"Then how else is the popcorn popping?" I counter. Evaline turns to face me.

"The popcorn must have slid out of your bag and onto the heater back there. It takes a little while for the heat to build up in the bag, eventually leading up to enough heat for the popcorn to pop," Eva explains as if it is the simplest solution in the world. I nod my head slowly, pouting my lips.

"Seems legit"

"Really Jose, legit?" Eva laughs while turning around in her seat.

I look down at my bag just in time to see a brown THING crawl out from under the seat.

"SPIDER!" I yell while drawing up my feet and hugging my legs.

"KILL IT SANDRA, KILL IT!" I yell. Sandra picks her bow and arrow up off the seat and shoots the arrow at the THING. A gut wrenching scream comes from the back of the van. Then it dawns on me. I reach down to grab the _hand_ and pull it through. Cole is now on the floor, his torso just able to fit under my seat, his face to the ground.

"Aye Joder!" He groans.

"What the hell? Cole?! Sandra heal his hand so he can focus on explaining himself!"

Cole willingly thrusts his hand to land on Sandra's lap. I hold his other hand gently stroking it. Cole writhes in pain when Sandra cuts the arrow in two and pulls it out. She then pours some Nectar on it. He relaxes as we watch the hole heal itself, leaving merely a scar. Cole scoots his way out from under the seat and then sits in between Sandra and me.

"What ARE you doing here Cole? How did you sneak into the van?" Percy is mad and slightly confused.

"I did it for someone, but she made me swear I wouldn't tell you," Cole explains. If I hadn't have beaten him up earlier, well let's just say that he would need more than Nectar to help heal him. The Nectar Sandra gave him now is clearing up some of the bruises and scratch marks from my beat-down. Also, I think an arrow in the hand is enough punishment.

We all sit there in silence, not counting the country station or Cole's popping popcorn (he is using one hand as the fire to roast and the other to hold the bag). After about 30 minutes, Percy pulls over to a gas station and parks at one of the pumps. Since I don't have Dyslexia, I can read the sign- it says Gulf.

"Where are we?" Cole asks- he IS dyslexic.

"Goats convenience store and gas station. I need to get some gas and supplies," Percy proudly announces.

"Percy, that says Gulf, not Goats," Eva points out. Percy mumbles something about why does he have dyslexia but Eva doesn't while pulling the keys out of their slot. Sandra puts her head against the window.

"I miss Diona and Ajax," she sighs. Percy turns to her and looks dead serious.

"Do you know why only 3 demigods go on quests? Three is just under the monster radar. Cole- who shouldn't even be here- is pushing the limit, plus 3 of us here are children of the Big 3! I'm just glad, and frankly surprised, that there hasn't been an attack yet! I will be right back. Try not to get killed while I'm gone," With that, Percy leaves. As soon as he is out of sight, the car lurches forward a bit. Caught by surprise, everyone screams. We all gather our bags and get out of the car. I get out just in time; the car gets flipped over onto its side and rolls over to the edge of the forest, across the road.

"Head towards the pumps!" Eva yells to us over a loud roar. We all obey- Eva is the most experienced with monsters out of all of us. Once at the pump, I see what attacked us. It is about the size of a monster truck in height, and I'm guessing it weighs almost as much. It looks part Stymphalian Bird part Hydra. It has six Stymphalian heads on its mixed body. One of the heads breathes fire.

"It's a hybrid of the Stymphalian Bird and Hydra" I yell to the others as it approaches us.

"How do we kill it?" Sandra yells over another roar.

"Ammon taught me to aim at its eyes; they lead straight to the brain of each head" Eva yells. The monster immediately tries to strike at me with one of its heads, but I snap the spike-filled whip. Some spikes end up in the hybrids eye- advantage us. I press another button causing poison to drip into the eye. The head goes back in pain, bringing me up with it. I clutch onto my whip and wait for the head to drop. It isn't a smooth ride down, and I almost lose my grip three times, but after a little bit the head collapses to the ground. This enrages the other heads.

Cole is, thankfully, battling the fire-breathing head. The head is confused about how Cole is still alive after its fire attacks. Eva is using a full water bottle to distract the head she is in battle with, and then severs one of the eyes with her sword. Sandra's arrows are flying one after another, but to no avail. The monster head she is dealing with dodges each one. Sandra even attempts to shoot two at the same time, but the monster snaps them in half. Sandra gets her bow ready, her quiver has only two arrows left, when a dagger whizzes past her head and lands directly in the pupil. Sandra shoots her arrow too late and the Hybrid disappears. Eva screams in pain at the arrow lodged in her foot.

I whirl around to see who the dagger belonged to and find Aelix, Ajax, and Ammon standing with their jaws agape. Dae is a meter in front of them, still in her throwing stance SHIT.

"That was... AWESOME!" Aelix announces. Ammon at that point notices Eva and rushes over to knee beside her. We all follow.

"Holy... Oh gods... Eva... Your foot!" Ammon breaths, eyes wide in shock at the sight before him. Eva winces in pain.

"I know Ammon," She notices everyone crowding around her and gestures for them to back away. "Guys, I'm fine, I just need some space." Everyone except Ammon and I backs away. Ammon tries to help Eva up, but she doesn't accept the help. She leans on me for support, though, before hobbling off behind the building. A gut wrenching scream is heard from the back.

"Ajax and Cole, go find Percy. Joselyn, help me heal Eva. Dae and Ammon help calm Eva down. Aelix, you can help where it is needed." Sandra orders. Nobody looks weary of the order and we all obey. My group finds Eva lounging against the building. I have to say, I'm not used to seeing this side of Eva- the vulnerable and hurt side. From the moment we met, I knew she would be strong, but not muscular strength. She has inner strength. Eva doesn't let anyone knock her down and doesn't do that to others. Not many people know that side of her, however. Only Sandra and I, and possibly Dae, know. It's as if she has that aura. But the Eva sitting against the building, sweat dripping down her face, hands clenched, eyes shut; over all vulnerable is the Evaline Malone that sorrows me a bit.

I hear someone come up to us, drawing my attention away from Eva. Dae skips up to Eva (at the moment they look like total opposites. Where Eva looks like she just came out of battle- a bit of monster blood along with grime on her clothes- Dae looks as if she is fresh from the shower- her hair is braided into a complex pattern, and her clothes are perfect, aside from a bit wrinkled, and sits down beside her, averting her eyes from the bloody foot.

"So Eva... What's up?" Dae asks cheerily, as if none of this is happening, our lives aren't in jeopardy, and her father isn't captured.

"Really Diona, what's up? " Eva dryly retorts. Dae looks up at the sky and after a moment replies:

"Well, there is the sky, and the store's gutter, and clouds!" Dae looks up excitedly and points. I follow her gaze, my eyes land on a regular fluffy cloud. "That one looks like a cotton ball!" She exclaims.

I look at the Daughter of Dionysus as if to say 'what the hell?' and notice that Eva has stopped clenching her fists and her eyes are looking up at the sky. She has a look of displeasure on her face. Then I realize what's REALLY up-not literal. Dae is distracting Eva! It looks like Sandra has realized this too, because she is by Eva's foot and is setting up. Ammon is now on the other side Eva looking up with them. I tip-toe over beside Sandra and help her.

"Of course it looks like a cotton ball- it's a CLOUD!" Eva snaps. Her eyes suddenly fixate on Sandra and me. She doesn't say anything but tears threaten to fall. Ammon and Dae turn so they are facing Eva and they each extend a hand.

"We are going to have to pull it out" Sandra informs Eva. Eva gulps but shakes her head in agreement. Meanwhile, I cut the arrow in half. Eva reflexively shoots out her hands to grab something- the something ends up being Dae and Ammon's extended hands.

"Okay, now block Eva's view," Sandra instructs. Ammon and Dae sit so that their shoulders are touching, their arms in the middle (Dae's right and Ammon's left). Eva and I meet eyes over Dae's head and smile a bit. Ammon is about five inches taller than Dae, so it looks awkward.

"One…t-" Sandra counts but I quickly but carefully pull the arrow out. I hear a cracking sound and Eva tense up.

"What happened to two and three?!" Eva shouts angrily.

"Two. Three!" I cheerily say. I don't dare meet Eva's eyes at first, but when I do I see she is ticked. Wait! Where is Ammon and Dae?

"Damn Eva! You... got... strong... hands!" Dae breathes. I look over and see that Dae (along with Ammon) is clutching the hand that used to hold Eva's. Aelix rushes over from his spot under a tree to Dae, panicked.

"Sandra, help Eva. I will take care of Ammon and Dae's hands," I tell her.

"What can I do?" Aelix asks. He is obviously aggravated that his girlfriend got hurt- despite is cool stance, his eyes reveal it all.

"Great, if you know first aid, you can help Ammon while I help Dae!"

He looks hesitant but stalks over to fetal-positioned Ammon. I stride over to Dae, who is also in the fetal position, clutching her right arm. I ease my arms under her to pick her up and after a few whimpers I settle her on top of a nearby crate. Dae's eyes are cast to the ground. I see a tear run down her cheek, yet the girl isn't making much noise.

"How are you NOT screaming out in pain?" I ask her while tilting her head up. Her eyes now look like Christmas. I gently pull out her wounded hand earning me a few more winces. Dae clears her throat.

"I didn't want to complain about my hand when Eva has it much worse" She whispers. I smile at her. I cup my hands under her hand but she pulls away. The girl whispers 'no' at me so I put my hands on my hips and look at her sideways.

"Your hand isn't going to get any better if you hide it. I will try not to hurt you too much. Are you going to cooperate?" I feel as if I am scolding a child. Then an idea pops into my head. During the questioning, Aelix asked Dae what she does to relax. One of the things she said was that she feels the most relaxed lying down.

"Would you feel better if you were to lie down?" I ask her. Dae cheers up at that question, quickly nodding her head. I set up some crates for her to lie on, plus one to do my work on. Dae walks over quickly and lies on her back, her arm falling gently and automatically. I put some tarp under her arm, which causes Dae to tense up a bit.

After a quick examination I come to a conclusion.

"It's broken," I tell her straight up figuring that there is no sense in dressing it up in fancy words.

"How do you know?" It pains me to hear the hurt in Dae's normally cheerful voice.

"Sandra taught me first aid during survival skills training- I already knew how to survive in the wild because of girl scouts." I explain while cutting a piece of tarp from the crate using Dae's dagger. She notices the weapon.

"You got my dagger?" Diona is appalled yet amazed. I nod while laughing and tying a knot. Slipping a sling over her head, I carefully place her arm in the correct position, and then wipe away the tears streaming down Dae's face.

"Would you like some pain killers? The only downside to them is that you will most likely get drowsy and fall asleep." I ask her, already knowing her answer. For the first time since I met her, I see 100% trust in Dae's emerald eyes now that she knows I don't mean any harm. I place the dagger in the sheath attached to her pasty legs.

Luckily, Sandra has some pain killers. I have been given specific instructions to not use much Nectar or Ambrosia for we won't have enough for every injury and for the injuries to come. I snatch the pink tiny pills and rush back over to my patient. _Wonderful facility this is_, I think sarcastically. When I get back to Diona, she has her eyes closed and is breathing deeply.

"Here you go," I whisper while holding out the capsules. With my free hand I grab a water bottle from my bag. They kick in fast; I help Dae walk for fear of her passing out mid-step. We walk towards the rest of the group.

"Hey, Ammon," Aelix calls even though he sitting right next to him. "You know a girl likes you when she unintentionally breaks your hand!" He glances over at us and immediately his face changes from joking to serious. I do admit that Dae is sort of walking in zig zag patterns. He rushes over to us, ditching Ammon.

"She is okay Aelix. Relax, I got her. You don't need to be 'Prince Charming' right now." I nonchalantly tell him. He looks at me baffled.

"Okay? She is walking in zig zag patterns!" He exclaims. I lightly smack him upside the head.

"That's cause' I gave her some painkillers so she wouldn't cry out in pain! Would you rather her be crying and in pain, or loopy but relaxed?" I snap at him. Aelix considers the options even though he can't do anything about it now. I suddenly feel the arm I'm supporting go limp, slip out of my grasp, and I watch as Diona falls not-so-gracefully to the ground. I watch in horror, but relax when I realize what happened. Aelix glance from me to Dae then back again.

"What the-" Aelix starts but I cut him off.

"It's the painkiller, relax lover-boy," I dryly inform him. I then scoop her up in my arms but Aelix stops me.

"May I? She is so much lighter than Ammon," Aelix smiles his famous smile and looks up at me pleading for him to take his girl. Wait a second! Did he just say she is lighter than Ammon? I know that Dae is smaller and lighter than Ammon, it's pretty obvious. But the way Aelix says it is what intrigues me.

"You carried Ammon?!" Another thing is that Aelix is smaller than Ammon, and Aelix doesn't look strong enough to carry Ammon.

"Well, I attempted. Ammon told me he would rather me not make things awkward when he is capable of getting up and snagging some medication for the pain. He's tough—he only grabbed an Advil"

I laugh at him and his sense of humor. Need to make something awkward, call Aelix Phillips. I pass Dae gently over to him, and he positions Dae over his shoulder.

"We have to work on her passing out- it has started to become a habit," Aelix jokes, but there is some seriousness in his tone. His eyes give it away that he doesn't want her to be passed out during battle- neither do I.

"How about we train her on our way back from the Envis' house, assuming that Dionysus is there?" I suggest. Aelix agrees with me. Sandra suddenly screams.

"Ajax!"

We turn to see Ajax just around the corner, clutching his right side of his torso in pain, his face scrunched up tight. But he isn't crying. Sandra leaves Eva –who has a bandage on the arrow wound- and Ammon- his arm in a sling much like Dae's except made of Aelix's sweater. They are currently holding hands and talking.

"I'm fine Sandra," Ajax grunts but he clearly isn't. His hand is red from where he is holding it. Frankly, I'm glad Dae is passed out. We don't need her freaking out over this right now. There's something missing in this scene. Cole! Where is my hot Mexican boyfriend?

"Where the hell is Cole?" I ask, striding past Ajax and Sandra.

"Thank you Joselyn for being SO caring," Ajax sarcastically calls, despite the pain he must be in.

"Anytime Ajax!" I fake cheerily, and then run into the store.

The first thing I see is that the place is a mess. All the shelves are knocked over, food littering the floor, and the clerk is behind the desk shell-shocked. Some serious shit must have gone down. A soft but urgent scream comes from the refrigerator. Looking over, I see Cole as frozen as a popsicle suck inside.

"What the hell happened? Why are you stuck in a fridge?" I rush my words because the scene before me is so confusing. Cole is a son of Hephaestus and a fire user; how couldn't he use his powers over fire to melt the ice? Cole's skin, hair, and eyes go from chocolate brown/black to magma red. The ice melts off of him after a second or two, turning to water.

"Where's Ajax and that demigod carbon who stabbed him?! That guy seriously needs to be slowly burned!" Cole huffs. The Latino then starts cursing in Spanish.

"What happened?" I whip around to see Percy coming out of the bathroom. He is in shock and is looking around curiously.

"That's what I just was wondering!" we turn to Cole expectantly.

"When we got in here, Ajax and I were being followed by some guy. I wanted to get a candy bar, apparently so did the guy. Ajax wanted to get a PowerAde, so did the guy. He followed us all around the store. Percy was in the bathroom the whole time this was happening, so we decided to have some fun with our stalker. I whispered to Ajax that we needed to get back to the FBI to fulfill our duties of catching weird stalkers especially the one behind us. The guy didn't find that funny. He came up and smacked me in the face. I cried out because his hand had one of those shocker things-you know that people used for pranks. The guy laughed as he walked off. I yelled 'hey!' and he turned around. Ajax got behind him and put the man in a headlock. He whispered 'touch any of us again and I will hunt you down' in a menacing voice. The guy pulled out a knife and threatened to use it on us. I laughed, making him angry. He twisted himself so he had a hold of Ajax, and knifed him. The guy threw Ajax at the shelves. Since Ajax is really beef, he knocked down all of them. The dude then advanced on me and tried to strike. Ajax got up despite his injury and kicked the guy's hand, causing the knife to drop out. The guy yelled out in pain and punched Ajax across the head. I sneaked away to behind him; ready to poke him with my heat fingers, but he whipped around at the last second, took my hand, and flipped me. I got really disoriented which gave him the upper hand. He shoved me into the fridge where my powers don't work- for some reason fridges are my kryptonite. Ajax charged at him but the guy stabbed him in the same spot as before, making sure to deepen the cut. He yelled that he will be back to finish us off, but he never came. Ajax went to case after him. Then you came, Joselyn." Cole tells us.

"Why is Ajax here? How is he here?" Percy starts freaking out a bit. He starts pacing.

"Buddy, you are going to kick Diona's butt when you find out-" I don't get to finish; Percy books it out the door. Cole follows, as do I but not before summoning a few gems and giving it to the fear-stricken clerk. I then alter the mist so she only saw the man shove Ajax into the shelves and run away, Ajax casing him. The woman accepts the gems, telling me in Spanish that she is very grateful for my generous donation, but she can't take it. I roll my eyes and run out of the door before she can try to give them back.

I get out in time to see Percy's reaction. He keeps looking from passed out Diona, to Eva, and then the scrap of metal that used to be Annabeth's van.

"Annabeth is going to kill me"


	13. The Envis House

**Author's Note: Thank you trustingHim17 for Beta-ing this Chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO. But i do own my Original Characters!**

**Chapter 13- Envis House**

**Evaline's POV**

Percy walks over to me and sits by my side. I can tell a few things about him; he wants to freak out at Dae—but she is passed out cold (that seems to happen a lot)—he wants to heal my foot, but he doesn't know how. I'm used to seeing him confused, but not like this.  
"So…can you tell me exactly what happened in the five minutes I left you alone?" Percy asks. I tell him everything I know, even the part where I saw Joselyn give Dae some painkillers that caused her current state.  
"Okay…our next objective is to wake her up," Percy decides. Ugh. Duh!  
"Thank you Captain Obvious." I don't even try to mask the dryness in my tone.

"I'm going to get some grape juice. Attempt to get everyone else calm and mostly able to help." Percy orders while getting up, before sprinting back into the store. The key word in his command is 'attempt'.

"Okay GUYS LISTEN UP!" I yell which gets everyone's attention.

"People who are able to help-" I gesture to my right "stand there. People who are injured need to be put near me" I order at the other demigods.

Aelix drags Dae to sit beside me before standing with the able-body group, and Sandra drags Ajax to sit near Dae. Ajax is breathing deeply, most likely to help the hole in his torso, but needs Dae and the wall for support. Dae ends up leaning against me.  
"Three of us can't walk." I state to no one in particular. "Someone, come help these two," I order, gesturing to Dae and Ajax. Cole and Sandra run over to help Ajax walk without collapsing—they are (just) able to support his weight. Joselyn gets to Diona before Aelix does.  
"Hey!" Aelix interjects. Joselyn smirks triumphantly.  
"You have to share!" Joselyn scolds mocking him. We all laugh at the pouting son of Phobos. Ammon briskly walks over to me, a slight breeze causing his dirty blonde hair to move in front of his piercing blue eyes. He holds out his useful hand. We engage in eye contact.

"You can't, your arm" I don't dare meet his eyes again. Suddenly I feel arms under my legs and supporting my back. I gasp as he picks me up bridal style. My foot starts to feel much better having the pressure off it.

"Did I surprise you?" He chuckles, cocking an eyebrow. I can't tell what he is thinking. Is he laughing at me?

"What about your hand?" I question, not wanting to admit that he in fact DID scare me. Ammon smiles.

"I have a higher pain tolerance than some people," he simply says. I have a feeling by "some people" he means a certain daughter of Dionysus…

Aelix jogs over to us. He doesn't like how Joselyn is taking care of Diona and not him- his eyes give more away than his emotionless face.

"What are we going to do to get to Dae's house? Percy's van—"

"Annabeth's van," I correct. He looks at me annoyed.

"_Annabeth's_ van is destroyed."

_Oh, right! I totally forgot about that!_

"How about I pop us up a car?" Ammon suggests. Aelix crosses his arms, clearly intrigued.  
"How can you 'pop up' a car?" he questions Ammon.

"Well, I am a son of Hermes. Hermes is the god of transportation, so one of my powers is that I can summon any mode of transportation I please." Ammon explains. He looks at me. "I mean, if it's okay with you."

"Totally! That way, we don't have to rent a car." That solves one problem.  
By the time Percy gets back, Ammon has summoned a blue van for us to travel in to Dae's house. My brother has a pack of grape juice boxes in his hand; in the other is a juice box he is drinking.  
"I bought one for everyone," Percy announces.  
Joselyn walks up to him, Dae in piggyback position. Percy turns to the two girls.  
"How about everyone else wait in the car while we help Dae out?" she suggests.. I notice that she is holding onto Dae's arms and has the girl's feet hooked on her belt/whip. I suppress a smile.

"Good point. How about Ammon, Joselyn and you all stay. The others can load Ajax into the car." Percy suggests. I nod.

_5 minutes later_

Joselyn gently sets Diona down on a crate. Percy dumps the grape juice all over Diona's body. She sits up instantly and looks around, alarmed.  
"Thank goodness that worked," Joselyn sighed. Diona looks down at her clothes.  
"Now I'm going to be all sticky" she pouts. "Where is everyone?"  
"Waiting in the van…You know, before another monster or more psychopathic demigods try to kill us," I nonchalantly reply.

**Meanwhile-Kacey's POV**

"Okay, nothing to see here, move along!" I yell at the crowd after the demigods leave. I'm surprised at how many people showed up for their departure; the whole Apollo cabin, all (two other people) of the Hades cabin, Stew Son of Poseidon, and the entire Dionysus cabin except for Dae. I find this odd seeing as she is Sandra, Eva and Joselyn's friend... Perhaps I should go check on her.

Trotting over to the Dionysus cabin, I spot Dae's brothers, Greg and Derrek. I don't say anything, just listen and watch. Derrek slips Greg a little plastic baggie filled to the brim with a weird looking powdery substance. Greg shakes hands with Derrek.

"Thanks for the new stash, I was running out" Greg tells Derrek. Then it clicks. I storm up to them and grab Greg's arm. He jumps a little.  
"I didn't do anything!" the druggie cries  
"oh, seriously? I just SAW and HEARD you two!" I exclaim. They look at their feet sheepishly then I grab Greg by the ear and tow him to the Big House.

"Chiron!" I yell into the huge house.  
"What Kacey?" he yells back from his office.  
"I got a drug deal," I call. Chiron trots down the hallway and grabs Greg by the arm. I let the poor messed up boy go.  
"How have you been getting these?!" Chiron says through gritted teeth while I hand him the bag of powder. Greg thinks for a few seconds and looks as if weighing his options. I get tired of waiting and slap him for good measure across the face. The three boys look at me in surprise.  
"What the hell was that for?!" Greg snarls. Chiron's stern gaze burrows at me.  
"Violence isn't necessary, sweetie."  
"Then answer or I WILL hit you again! The fact you were taking so long suggests that you were making up a lie," I snap at him. Greg laughs menacingly.  
"I'll tell you but you're not gonna like it," Greg purrs.  
What Greg tells us is surprising. So surprising, it catches me off guard. Who would have thought. Who would have thought one little name could have such effect.  
"No" I shake my head. I refuse to believe what he is saying  
"Yes. Believe me, I was surprised as well"  
"how?" I whisper, earning a coy smile on that evil face.  
"Turns out, Diona has a rare Dionysus power that no one else can do; she can create drugs at the snap of a finger"  
Suddenly his eyes cloud over black.  
"Little sister has been a bad girl, hasn't she?" Greg's mouth is moving but it isn't his voice that comes out. This voice is dark and deep, sort of like a voice over in a movie. Just as quickly as the moment came, it leaves and Greg goes back to normal.  
" do you know why she wasn't at her friend's go-away party? It's because she had to go make some money. Oh but she doesn't just sell it to the Dionysus cabin." Greg looks at me through is curly black hair, red-green eyes gleaming with mystery. Chiron shoves Greg and Derrek, who has been surprisingly quiet, into his office and follows. But before leaving he stops at the door.  
"Go find Ms. Envis; I will deal with Greg. Also, can you get the addictions counselor and therapist Mitchell Bishop to see me?"  
I nod my head and sprint to the Dionysus cabin.  
The Dionysus cabin is deserted due to its occupants at training. I don't know Diona's schedule by heart so I decide to check her bunk for any clues to her whereabouts. Upon nearing her bunk, I see a piece of paper lying on the bed. My curiosity overcomes me so I pick it up. It's a note:  
Dear whoever finds this,  
I'm sorry for leaving with the quest group and three others, but I'm tired of training. Please don't show this to Kacey or Chiron—they would be ticked.

Just so you know, I snuck into Percy's van with Aelix, Ajax, Ammon, and Cole. They are not to be punished when we return.  
The reason I left, other than being tired of training is that I feel people here treat me as if I am a patient in a mental hospital. Yes, I do faint a lot and get hurt very easily but I am hoping I can overcome the fainting- or just lessen it- along with the getting hurt part. Tell Greg and Derrek that the offer is too extreme and difficult.  
-Dae

The first thing I think is "Oh, s***". Eight demigods on that quest, plus Percy, equals they are going to die. I stuff the note in my sweater pocket before booking it to the Big House.  
"Chiron! I yell then remember he is in his office. Luckily the door is unlocked. When I walk in, Greg is lying on the couch crying while Mitchell and my Dad are attempting to sooth him. Mitchell looks up when I enter.  
"Hey, sweetheart," he greets. "Did you find Diona?"  
"Greg lied about Dae being a drug dealer," I blurt out. Chiron looks at me, then angrily at the emotional wreck.  
"Okay then, but still like to see her about something the Apollo kids found. Where exactly IS she?"  
I look down at my hooves.  
"She's gone," I whisper.  
"WHAT?! SHE'S DEAD?!" Greg yells, bolting up to a sitting position. He starts cursing in different languages, alternating between English, French, Greek, and other unidentifiable languages.  
"No, she is not dead" I exclaim then pass Chiron the note. He reads it, every few seconds his eyes glistening with a different emotion.  
"Kacey, can you call Percy and demand to bring back the five that are not supposed to be there. They are in so much trouble."

Sandra's POV

I'm so relieved when we get into the van. Aelix is driving, so Diona is in the front beside him. She is still a little bit disoriented from the painkiller. (_What did Joselyn give her?) _I sit behind her, Ajax behind me. Eva is sitting behind Aelix and Joselyn is in the middle of us. Cole is behind Joselyn, Ammon is behind Eva, and Percy decided to take a taxi to Annabeth's and his house.  
Anyway, I'm relieved because I can FINALLY get some rest. I used my healing powers to help Eva so she can walk with some assistance. When I use this power of healing, it drains my energy. Once everyone is in, I decide to take a nap.

I am awakened at the roar of flames. I leap out of the bed. Put on a pair of fuzzy slippers, and bolt to the door of my bedroom. I open the door, only to be met by the fire engulfing my house. I scream and shut the door. Outside I hear a siren. Firefighters! I run to the window, opening it so that I can get out. I grab my pink blanket and stuffed cat.  
"Help!" I scream at the top of my lungs and start waving my blanket around for them to see. A firefighter is quick to notice me and to get me down from the room. A little girl around my age runs up to me. She has flaming red hair, glasses, is a little bit taller than me, and has a skull necklace on.

"It's okay. I can take care of her now. You go help the crew," she says to the guy carrying me. He runs off to help, leaving me alone with this odd girl. She does an once-over of me from my pink pajamas to my fuzzy slippers. She giggles.  
"You must really love the color pink!" she exclaims, then extends her hand "Hi, I'm Joselyn Hunt" the girl announces proudly. "What's your name?"  
I shake her hand while looking towards the ground.  
"Sandra" I whisper but soon find myself sobbing into Joselyn's shoulder while she strokes my hair.

"Don't cry, Sandra! We are going to be best friends, okay?" she says cheerily. "Can I tell you a secret?" she whispers. We part so that our eyes meet. I nod.  
"I have this thing—you have it too—called ADHD," she whispers while looking around to make. I nod.  
" I have this thing- you have it too- called ADHD" she whispers while looking around to make sure no one else is around to hear.  
" my brother told me not to tell anyone, but you are coming to a camp in New York. It's for people with ADHD and/or Dyslexia."Joselyn can't hold her excitement from me. I gaps at her.  
"How did you know I have ADHD and dyslexia?" I whisper harshly. From somewhere behind Joselyn, a firefighter is approaching us. He looks like...  
"NICO!" I yell while running into him for a hug. I jump up into his arms and hug my older cousin.  
"How do you know each other?" Joselyn questions.  
"Our grandmothers are sisters," Nico explains to my new friend. Nico then frowns and puts me down.  
"I'll be right back. Joselyn can you escort Sandra to the car?"  
There's something Nico isn't telling me, because Joselyn has the exact same emotionless expression. She grabs my hand, holding it so tight that I might actually loose circulation, and escorts me to a black Kia Soul at the bottom of my driveway.  
"Where are my mommy and daddy?" I sob and cuddle my stuffed cat. Joselyn literally picks me up into her arms and plops me on the seat. She does up my buckle.  
"Where are my mommy and daddy?! I want my mommy and daddy!" I scream even louder. Joselyn looks at me through glassy eyes, sorrow written all over her facial features.  
"They are dead. I'm sorry Sandra..."  
I don't know how she knows, or even question her about; I just sit and ball my eyes out all the way to camp.

"Shhh Sandra shhh" Ajax soothes "It was just a dream."

Ajax and Joselyn have switched spots so that my boyfriend is beside me and I am crying into his muscular chest.

"That's the thing—it wasn't a dream. It was real," I cry. Ajax pulls me in even closer to him and starts brushing his finger through my chestnut hair.

"Well I'm here now. No one is going to hurt you under my watch." He is so protective; it reminds; it reminds me of Joselyn. I quickly wipe away my tears and give him a peck on the cheek.  
"Where are we?" I ask, trying to keep my mind off of the nightmare.  
"Approximately ten minutes away from our destination" Aelix replies. Dae sits up, looks at Aelix, and furrows her brows.  
"Where are we going?" she groggily asks while playing with a grape- where she got it, I have no clue. Aelix hesitates to answer  
"Your house" he tightly answers. Dae gasps.  
"Oh no!" she mutters. This gets everyone's attention and we all lean in anticipation.  
"What?!" we all ask in unison. The girl brings her hands to her cheeks, the grape falling to her lap.  
"I FORGOT TO CLEAN MY ROOM!" she exclaims. The tension dissipates and we all chuckle at the effects of the painkillers on her mind (_SERIOUSLY WHAT DID JOSELYN GIVE HER?_)

A quaint little house is in the distance. It's light blue, has a garage attached, and looks like it has a big backyard. Aelix pulls the van into the driveway. Cole starts to laugh.

"Aelix, you can't go to your señorita's house without her permission," he jokes.  
We all laugh, except for the still out cold Diona, while Aelix turns beet red.  
"She's not my girlfriend" he says through gritted teeth and shifts uncomfortably.  
"Not your girlfriend? How is she NOT your girlfriend?! You two have kissed like a bazillions times!" Joselyn exclaims. I look back to see that Cole is holding her down while she freaks out. I turn around just as Aelix pulls into the driveway. He parks next to a purple Nissan Cube.  
That must be Dae's car.  
Aelix turns around in his seat with an embarrassed demeanor about him.  
"We aren't a couple yet... Neither of us has popped the question. Yes we have kissed. One was an Aphrodite kid induced, another was after we got out of there—just to see if what we felt was real," he explains.  
"Don't forget PRINCE CHARMING" I say but can't finish my we tense before bursting out into laughter. This sends Ammon, Eva and Joselyn into a laughing fit. Aelix is reddening (which I didn't think was even possible) but he is smiling.  
"I'm just waiting for the right moment" he confesses.  
"The right moment for what?" Dae hazily asks. She stretches and yawns.  
"Oh, Diona! What part of that did you hear?" Aelix exclaims  
"just that last part" she stretches and yawns again. Dae looks outside and immediately freezes. "Why are we at my house?!"  
"We are just here to see if your mom has any information on Dionysus whereabouts" Eva diplomatically responds. Dae shrugs.  
"Okay, that's cool with me"  
We all get out of the van; Ammon helps Eva, and Aelix helps Dae. Diona is still a bit dizzy. Once we are all out, we all walk up to the door and simply walk in. Everyone except Dae who is starring at the door perplexed.  
"What is it Dae?" I ask  
"My mother usually leaves the door locked."  
We hear a scream come from Eva, Joselyn, Aelix, and Ammon. Dae and I rush into her kitchen, I am following Dae. My boyfriend has fainted. Dae's mother lies in a pool of blood.


End file.
